


Peonies

by sunseeds98



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hulu, The Great TV Show, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunseeds98/pseuds/sunseeds98
Summary: Duchess Chiara of Trento must travel to Russia after hearing news of Catherines marriage to the great fool Emperor. On arrival she is shocked on how he rules this powerful country with a black heart. On her way to help Catherine..a certain second hand man decides to ruffle her feathers on her beliefs and her own.What sort of country does not allow free will and the women of the court to not read?
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Original Character(s), Grigor Dymov/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

What is it like to be a Duchess who will be Governing a vast amount of Northern Italy? I’m not quite sure yet due to the fact mio padre is still ruling over the land and I’m being tutored in the fine games of politics. Oh do not get me wrong I would rather acquire all of the information of learning to rule rather than taking the responsibility too prematurely. 

Handing my reins to the stable boy as I began walking inside the Monastery to meet with Mother Superior Ani. I speak to her for council when it comes to somewhat major decisions in my life. This major decision is traveling to Russia and supporting Catherine in her new life. From what she has told me and what I’ve heard from padre. Russia is an absolute catastrophe. 

Something is relaxing about walking through the monastery when the sound of the nuns are singing. The beautiful art of the story of Christ, the only sound besides their songs are the winds blowing and birds chirping. Quite beautiful. Standing in the middle of the courtyard as I waited for Mother Ani to greet me for our chat. 

“Goodafternoon Lady Chiara.” I was greeted by Sister Calderón along with Sister Grazia. The only set of twin nuns I’ve ever witnessed in my life. 

“Good afternoon Sister Calderón. Sister Grazia. I’m assuming that Mother Ani is finishing her afternoon confessions?” Asking them as they both nodded. 

“How are we feeling today?” They smiled as they approached me. 

“We’re going on a mission trip to Africa very soon!” Sister Calderón cheered as Sister Grazia jumped a little. 

“We’re finally leaving!” Sister Grazia exclaimed as I smiled and clapped for them. 

“Congratulations you two!”

“I’m assuming they told you about their mission trip?” Mother Ani approached us as they collected themselves in front of her. Nodding and they scurrying off back into the chapel.

“They’re very excited. Mother Ani. I promise not to take much of your time today as I know dinner is soon.” 

“It’s quite alright. Shall we stroll in the gardens?” She asked as I nodded. As I mentioned before I go to her for counseling as she is the wisest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Her wisdom comes from true experience unlike most men in the Catholic Church. We began walking towards the gardens so that we may talk in absolute privacy. I need her advice on my thoughts of going to Russia. 

“Mother Ani. What have you heard about Russia?” Halting at my question as I expected her reaction. Shocked and in confusion. 

“Why are you asking?” Sighing at her question as we entered the archway into the garden. 

“My cousin Catherine has married the Emperor of Russia and I’m quite concerned for her. She’s written some horrific things that have happened to her after only being married to him these past few weeks. He has punched her, killed her bear that he gifted her for their wedding, and even has multiple lovers. I know that’s very normal but that’s not exactly the way Catherine and I were raised. I think I would like to go to Russia and support her as she becomes accustomed to her new life.” 

“I say that is a very gracious thing to do for your cousin. But are you prepared to deal with the insanity of the monarch and Russian court?” I’ve heard some very bizarre things about them and I get this feeling Catherine should have some sort of noble ally. 

“I have been taught how to deal with any form of court and spoiled Monarchs. And being next in line to Govern these lands, they would not dare to lay a finger on me.They’re too busy with Sweden and if they were to kill me, Italy would align with the Swedish in order to defeat the Russians. So that’s not my concern. My only one being is to keep myself sane. Will you pray for me Mother Ani for a safe return?” We stopped as we faced each other. 

“Of course my child. When do you leave?” 

“In a few days. Mio Padre is sending me with a brand new horse and arms for self defense. Just in case he says. Needs me to stay alive if I’m to do my duty as a Grand Duchess soon.” 

“May God protect you on your journey and your aid in Russia. To think when you were baptized at Basilica di San Francesco. You would become this fair and wise over the years. You will make a beautiful Duchess of Italy.” Her words are always ones of great fulfillment. Always positive and never false. A little overconfident but there’s nothing wrong with having a little confidence in yourself. As long as you can control it without coming off as concieted. 

~~

The best gift to bring when arriving at a palace that you're staying for a few weeks is a vast variety of different wines. As a gift I’ve brought wine that has been sitting and aging beautiful for almost sixty years. Both sweet and bitter red wines that as I’ve said, have aged beautifully. 

I decided to ride up to the Royal Palace on horseback in order to make an impression on the Emperor when he greets me. Besides if I sit in that carriage another minute my legs and bottom will hate me for the rest of my life. 

Leading my carriage (which had my maid Fernanda inside) to see that the front yard of the palace was empty. They must be hunting or in the palace working on running the Empire. Pulling the reigns of my horse as we entered the entryway of the palace into the courtyard. Catherine was standing at the entrance as she looked radiant but yet somewhat glood. We were practically sisters till I began my schooling of politics. 

Climbing down off my horse as she walked towards me as we both bowed to each other. Which left us giggling at each other to then give each other a hug. I have missed my dear cousin/sister and oldest friend in my life! 

“My dear Catherine, it is lovely to see you before me. And an Empress! Last time I saw you we were reading Shakesphere on our boat around Sardinia!” I cheered as we linked arms for us to walk inside the palace. 

“I’m glad you have arrived at my new home. Sadly..it is not a home sweet home. Not yet at least.” She commented as I nodded. 

“I’ve read in your latest letter and from a few reliable sources. I’m not quite sure how the hell you are managing all of this.” I’m finally able to show my true colors infront of Catherine as I must be proper in front of the family, advisors, and so on and so forth. But with Catherine. It is nothing but honesty and true colors. 

“The women of court?” Asking her I could feel her cringe. 

“Simple minded with their heads filled with emptiness.” We began walking up the stairs as my servant and others carried my things up the stairs. 

“Most of the women in court are filled with only air in their heads. Mother always said that entertaining the women of the court is next to impossible. But don’t worry. I am here and those women don’t know what I will be bringing these next few weeks.” We made it to the top of the stairs as a woman approached us. 

“Marial. This is my dear cousin Duchess Chiara! She will be placed in the room next to me and I will be telling her all our plans!” Catherine winked as she had a cheeky smile. Tell me what plans? What has she got up her sleeve? 

My room was not as big of course as I am a guest. It was a light blue room that had white flowers painted all over. The bed was very tall and extremely spacious with blue and white bedding. I think in England they would call this the Blue Room. A grand fireplace was lit that was also baby blue with gold trim. Come to think of it there was a lot of gold trim in this room which is sort of weird. 

Fernanda and those who were bringing my trucks came into my room as she took around my guest room. I took off my riding hat to throw on the bed as Fernanda sat down on one of the guest chairs. 

“It’s very modern. But I miss our home.” I nodded as I began unbuttoning my riding coat. 

“So do I already. We remembered to pack Padres guns right?” Asking her as she looked over from the chair. 

“Yes. I believe they’re bringing them up now.” She pointed towards the door as the rest of my servant brought in my trunks of different forms of weaponry. My fencing sword, regular sword, muskets, rifles, and pistols. I’m going to hunt some sort of wild beast that lives in this mad land and bring it home as a trinket. A Siberian Tiger would be a very nice trinket to bring home for la famiglia. 

Catherine came into the room with her maid in a very powerful march. As if she had something extremely important to tell me. AS in a life or death situation that couldn’t wait to be told. 

“We have much to discuss before dinner tonight.” Looking at Fernanda who excused herself. I’ll catch her up on the gossip later. 

“Now. I’m glad you decided to come and visit me. I have exciting news that I could use your help desperately with.” She pulled me over to the chairs as her servant stood next to her.

“I’m staging a coup d'état and in dire need of your help.” Not what I was expecting to hear in honesty. A coup? To think last year she was so excited to come to Italy and watch La Serva Padrona. And now a coup? 

“I umm..mamma mia a coup? Are you quite sure about this Catherine? I’d rather not see you dead. We have too much fun together.” 

“Which is why I have you. You’ve been studying how to rule a land and how to take the necessary steps..

“Catherine. I’ve been raised and tutored in Governing a land to be a Duchess not an Empress.” They’re very different in a weird way..wait why am I making excuses! But I should meet the Emperor to see why she’s forming a Coup and if he’s not as bad as I thought, maybe talk her out of it. Gossip from the court isn’t always trustworthy, obviously. 

“Let me experience at least one night with your husband..not sexually of course because that’s disgusting. I sadly can’t be seen helping stage a completely different country's coup. Might make a bad reputation for me. But if it is as bad as everyone is saying. I’m in.” She nodded in my response as a small boy came into our room. 

“The Emperor requested your presence.” He told Catherine as she rolled her eyes. 

“Get yourself ready for dinner Chiara and make sure you take a drink of something. You’ll definitely need it.” Alcohol? Should’ve brought a few barrels of wine just in case. I’ve never had vodka and I know these Russians drink alcohol as if it was coming from their mothers tit. 

~~~

I’ve decided to pull out the big dress tonight as to make an impression on her entire court. The Duchess is here and she’s not meant to be tampered with! My brand new bright red dress that had white trills and designs all across it. I wore the royal sash that was pearl white. My hair was of course up (even though it hurts my head a little bit) with pearls wrapping around my mountain of hairstyle. I truly don’t approve of it due to the fact that it takes too long to put up. 

“Do I look ready to impress an entire court of Russians.” Looking into the mirror one last time as my chocolate hair looked delectable. 

“From what I’ve seen going up and down the stairs of this place. You look absolutely stunning.” Fernanda commented as I smiled at her. 

“Oh! You need your knife!” Fernanda commented as I placed my right leg up on the end of my bed as she got into the bottom of my trunk. My grandfather's hunt;;;ing knife that was given to him by the Queen of Chad when he first took reign. It was a beautiful sycamore that swirled at the base, the blade was a beautiful silver that shines everytime you display it. Even after all these years it looks stunning and deadly. Fernanda allowed me to put on the knife holster around my thigh then placed the knife in its holder. 

“Wish me luck for dinner. And I wish you the best of luck with chatting with the servants tonight for dinner. I’ll sneak you some desserts if we have anything that’s a pastry.” Winking at her as she nodded. 

Walking out of my room as I opened my fan as I waited for Catherine to come out of her room. I think Fernanda tied my corset a little too tight but not the first time this has happened. Though I’d rather be wearing pants and my button ups. Which will be what I wear when I’m running around the palace. Catherine came out of her room in a beautiful white, pink, and red dress that really made her pure white skin shine. Not to mention her blonde hair shined brightly. 

“Are you ready for the show?” She asked as we began walking down the stairs. 

“Not quite. But I did sneak a glass of wine into my room so my body is not as tense.” We made it down the bottom of the stairs. 

“So who is the biggest ass kisser of the Emperor? There’s always one.” 

“His name is Grigor Dymov. He kisses the Emperor's ass so much that he allows his own wife to be his whore.” She stopped on the stairway as something was on her mind. 

“On one of my first nights. I went to see the Emporer to gain his love. When I found him with Grigors wife...while he sat by the fire asleep. I was..to join them. He told me that..she is his wife and that he is his emperor..and that he loves him. And that is that. And then when I asked him if it was hard to share, he told me that it is a struggle on a number of levels.” We both stopped on the steps as I tried to contain my anger. There’s no sense in bringing up the past with this Grigor if he’s not apart of her coup. 

“The second hand man married to the Emporers would be whore. If we are to do this I’m assuming we’re going after his right hand man? No. A much more subtle approach will be safer. Not that I’ve made my decision on whether to help, but I'd like to at least like to know your plan of action.”

“We’re first going after Count Orlov who has an understanding of the state of Russia. He’s a modern man who reads all of the famous authors in Europe.”

“I’m assuming he’s in the inner circle then?” Walking down the long hallway then stopping in front of the double doorway. 

“Yes. We're here. Just put on a fake smile and we’ll be just fine.” 

The doors opened and a wave of heat hit my skin. A mixture of alcohol and what smells like fish hit my nose as I wanted to just go back to my room. But I have to do this and need the impression in order to make my decision.

My fan helped me cool down tremendously as I was looking around at The Emperor's Court. To my right there were some women watching butterflies flying around her in a complete state of awe! They’re butterflies! Oh my goodness it is a show! There of course was dancing in the middle of the room that looked a little unfamiliar. I have to remind myself that I’m not at home and in a completely different country. 

Catherine handed me a glass of the clear liquid which is what I’m assuming is Vodka. Lifting my head back as It burned down my entire throat as I shook my head. 

“Heavens Catherine!” I laughed as she giggled. 

“Definitely helps.” She commented as we began walking further into the room then approaching the women with the butterflies. 

“Wow.” Catherine put on this different face and even attitude before me which was impressive. 

“I am training them.” The women told us as she began coughing and gagging right in front of us. Holding her hand out to cough out two butterflies! What! 

“They do not all make the journey to a new land. Oh and who is this lovely woman.” She asked Catherine as I tried to not scream in horror. 

“This is my cousin Duchess Chiara of Italy. This is Aunt Elizbeth of Russia.” We bowed at each other as we sat down on one of the couches that was facing the fireplace. Which of course was absolutely grande with a large elk head hanging above it. 

“Let us talk of how you are.” She even had a butterfly drawn on her face! Talk about obsessions. 

“I’m quite well. Note my smiling face! My cousin has come to visit me for these next few weeks and I couldn’t be happier.” Smiling as I began looking around the room. Now where is this fat old man that she married and killed her bear! And who also punched her in the stomach. 

“I do! Has Emperor Peter also had something to do with this?” 

“He has been sweet.” 

“Oh. At heart, that is him. You know, as a young boy, Peter would run to his mother, holding aloft a picture he’d drawn or a boat fashioned from leaves, his eyes and words begging for approbation for love. And she would level a gaze at him and hold him in it, and he would fall silent and go so still. And then tears would run from his eyes, and his whole body would begin shaking uncontrollably, and urine would pool at his feet...it was a curious phenomenon.” Catherine and I shared the same facial expression as Elizabeth finished her story to us about Peter. So obviously he wasn’t an old man as I thought and was just a grown child who can’t stand the thought of someone not loving him. Have I made the correct character judgment through his own Aunt? Yes. 

“Why would she do that?” Catherine asked as I was also intrigued. 

“Everyone has their thing. Hers was cruelty. So I’m asking for some forgiveness, some empathy, from one I can tell is filled with both.” So he’s just a messed up King with mamma and papa issues. Quite ordinary in the monarchs. We began watching Elizabeth playing with her butterflies as a servant offered me a tray of tiny glasses of vodka. Taking one, drinking it then placing it back on the tray. A snap came from Elizabeth as I noticed a butterfly then landed on her finger.

“That is incredible.” I commented as she looked at me. 

“Indeed.” Elizabeth went into her own world as Catherine moved herself towards me. 

“Ready to meet him?” She asked as I shook my head. 

“Non..Non Catherine.” Grabbing my hand for us to start walking towards him. Pushing past all the dancers as I stood a few inches behind her. 

“Good evening husband!” Her husband was with another man as I looked down to see he’s in a skirt? They both turned towards her as he had no interest in speaking to us. 

“Empress.” He took a sip of his wine as his eyes drifted away from us. Why is he wearing a skirt? 

“You look marvelous! And your skirt, it is very pretty.” Why is Catherine kissing her own husband's ass? What woman needs to kiss her own husband's ass! He turned towards us as he flashed himself. Luckily it was all covered. 

“Thanks. It also allows one’s cock to swing free in the air. It’s marvelous. Old Madam Bolzoi whipped it up.” My eyes widened but almost made my smile bigger so that I might me impressed by this child. 

“It’s genius. I apologize if I have been sour face lately. I had my blood in, and you know how that goes..Rrrr.” An excuse that is older than time itself. But usually works because men think they're always being over dramatic during our blood. When in reality they are just horrid creatures. 

“Oh, right. I see. Well that explains much.” 

“But I feel much restored.” I haven’t seen this much ass kissing since Peter was kissing Jesus’ ass. 

“Who the hell are you?” His eyes drifted towards me as I took a step forward. 

“My dear husband is my cousin Duchess Chiara of Italy.” 

“Emperor.” Bowing in front of him as I then held up myself strong and ready to take on this madman.

“It is truly an honor to be invited here to stay in your breath taking palace. I bring gifts from my home being a beautiful batch of sweet and bitter red wines. In gratitude for letting me stay in here in Russia.” Turning towards the door as about six barrels of wine entered the room as everyone began cheering. 

“I hope you enjoy them as a sign of peace from Italy.” Smiling as I knew Catherine would enjoy that little show. Have to make sure the Emperor doesn’t see me as a threat and the goal was achieved. 

“God you are stunning. Grigor doesn’t she make your cock hard?” My throat tightened at his statement as all I could do was just stand there. 

“Extremely.” He shook his head as I wanted to shoot him. Back home if I was to be talked to like this, the men would be beating the life out of him. I promise you that’s exactly how that happens. My sister was once insulted by an Austrian diplomat..and let’s just say he ended up floating in the Adriatic sea the next morning. 

“Tell me, great Emperor. What is the nature of this lively banquet? I've yet to catch up with the issues of Russia.” Everytime I open my mouth up to him, I can feel my skin twisting in regret and my tongue wanting to stop waggling. 

“We are honoring some of our wounded who finally won a battle for us against Sweden. Poor fucking guys.” Catherine and I turned our heads to see them in the corner of the room. 

“No eyes that one. To never see a naked women or a deer in full fucking fight again. Still, he may fuck ugly women and be happy now.” I’ve never wanted to slap someone so hard in the face! 

“Huzzah!” Catherine cheered as she looked completely uncomftorable. 

“Let us dance!” Swinging Catherine onto the dance floor as I took a few steps back into the crowd. Grigor I believe his name stood closely beside me as I noticed he was looking at me. 

“My apologies Duchess. I did not mean anything by what I said towards you.” Stopping the waving of my fan to face him. 

“The right hand man of the Emperor yes?” Asking him as we faced each other. 

“Grigor Dymov at your service.” He bowed as I turned off my fake smile. 

“I have no service for someone like you. The Emperor's right hand man who kisses his ass hole so much that shit must be stuck in your ears. I would pity you but being married to the Emporers would be whore. Now that is just..sad. What a poor excuse of a man you are. Excuse me.” Walking away from him as I turned my head slightly to see that he was in utter shock.

Watching the Emporer and Empress dance as two women snuck their way over to me. They must be apart of the court due tot hefact they wear more jewels on them than the pope himself. Flapping my fan a little faster hoping that they would just ignore me and go on disrupt someone else. 

“A Duchess in our presence quite remarkable.” The one with a tear drop under her eye slithered up to me. Why does her face remind me of a horse? 

“An italian duchess. Who just came out of the blue?” The goblin looking one came to my other side as I kept my eyes focused on Catherine. 

“Family is very important. Sometimes you must leave your own sanctuary for them.” Don’t make enemies Chiara. There’s no point in making enemies here because you’re not helping the coup. Just get Catherine back on her feet then head home. 

“George do the thing!” Peter deminded as I watched Grigor lift her up over his shoulders for her to sit on his face? 

“Huzzah!” That’s one would to describe it. Her dress went over his head as she demanded to be given cake. Madness. What on earth is going on here! 

“He will suffocate yet die the happiest of men!” The Emporer cheered while I snagged a drink from a passing waiter. 

“To the men who died in battle. To those who returned without all their fucking limbs! Huzzah!” Everyone cheered after his quick speech as I chugged the glass of vodka. 

We walked into the dinning room after the so called dance that her dellusionaly husband made her do as if they were drunk. Catherine and I entered the dining room as The Emperor kicked some sort of General out of his chair as he then moved Elizabeth out of her seat down one so I could sit next to Catherine. 

“The fat ass gladly gave up his seat. As no Duchess shall be seating with the court members. Greedy fucks.” Peter laughed as I smiled at him. What a rude bastard. But not completely wrong about the people of court. 

“Thank you Emperor.” Sitting down as one of the servants pushed my chair in. There were three glasses that sat in front of me at the table. One was filled with wine, another water, then finally a massive one filled with vodka. 

A dish appeared at me that looked like some sort of dumpling dish with a side of red..pasty soup? Grabbing my spoon as I poked it as it was meat? Beets? Both? Dipping my spoon into the soup as it tasted..well. The beets were very spiced with a hint of vinegar. The meat was especially spiced but has a sweet after taste. Interesting. 

“Duchess. This wine is absolutely fucking delicious!” The Emporer told me as I finished my bite of meat. 

“Thank you Emporer.” You’re lucky I don’t go down their and shove a knife down your throat for punching Catherine.

From what I gathered about the Emporer. He’s literally a child that requires all the attention and love from every interaction he has with a person. Which doesn’t come as a surprise due to the fact that the Duke in Sardinia acted just like him, but he ended up jumping into the sea as he learned no one truly loved him. So once Peter realizes that no one truly loves him, maybe he’ll jump into the mouth of a Tiger!

“Tell me Dear. I hope you’re here to bring Catherine happiness. And not here to start trouble between the both of them.” Her Aunt Elizabeth asked me as I took a sip of my water. 

“Well. When I received her letter about what happened between them..the bear and the punching. I care about her as if she was my own sister. All I’m here for is her happiness.” A butterfly landed on my nose which made her giggle. 

“They see a good soul in you and love it. I hope that you feel welcomed to our home, and it was a good idea bringing wine as a gift. Peter loves his alcohol.” She giggled as I looked down to my nose so watch the butterfly crawl around the tip of it. 

“Bring in those Swedish heads!” What? Is that code for a dessert? A servant took away my plate of food that I didn’t even finish yet as I noticed a tray was coming in that had hair on it? 

“We will eat dessert under their beady gaze!” Peter giggled as a tray was placed in front of me that..had a Swedish head on it..

God please forgive me.

My stomach turned into knots as I felt the little dinner I had was making its way back up through my throat. Catherine and I looked at each other in disgust as I wanted to run from the room, get on my horse and ride home. Now I see..A coup sounds like a wonderful idea. 

The pudding or whatever it was looked delicious but..I can’t..The vomit went into my mouth but I swallowed it back down then drinking my entire glass of water. Just breath Chiara and it will be almost over. 

“You rude fucker!” Peter yelled as he lifted his head up to look at his face. Standing up as he began digging his finger into the head. 

“Everyone! Poke their fucking eyes out!” He looked so proud of himself! Everyone excluding Catherine and I just sat there as the sound of squishing and eyeballs falling onto the trays filled my heads. 

“If you don’t he’ll kill you.” She whispered standing up with the man's head. Doing the sign of the cross as I stood up to lift his head. 

“Mi Dispiace. Possa Dio avere pietà della tua anima.” Catherine turned her head as I felt my eyes watering. A single tear fell as I dug my fingers into the first eye. The squishing, blood beginning to drip down my arm as the first eye popped out. 

“HUZZAH! DEATH TO THE SWEDISH!” Peter yelled as everyone cheered, drinking their vodka and smashing the glasses onto the floor. Dropping the head onto the tray as everyone began leaving the dining room. My right hand was covered in blood as my toes curled up in my heels from the sight. 

The dry blood on my hands was something I couldn’t stop looking at. It’s not that I’ve never seen blood before in my life..but when it comes from..a soldier who probably didn’t even want to fight..I hope that God is merciful to them. They needed to be buried and given a chance to enter the gates of Heaven. 

“For someone all talk and call me less of a man. You dare sorrow for a bunch of swedish heads?” My head rose as a voice came into the dinning room. 

“A human that feels emotion knows what has just happened is wrong. That does not make me less of a human, it makes stronger.” My lips were shaking a little while I tried to scream bloody murder. Their foot steps echoed in the empty room as his head appeared next to mine. Grigor. The less of a man trying to make me feel awful? Adorable. 

“You can not stand there and tell me this is not wrong.” 

“I never said it was. But you speak of what a mighty human should be..yet here you are trembling over a bunch of severed heads.” Taking in a deep breath to slowly rise from my chair to face him. 

“Your words are cold and empty. You have no soul, no reason to live other than to serve the Emporer. To see your own wife lay in bed. Oh I’m much more aware of the situation you’re in and I’ve been here less than a day. You do not get to open your heartless mouth and try to tell me what I can and a can not feel. When you feel absolutely nothing.” He wishes to argue and I will happily argue with him! 

He couldn’t say anything as I noticed he had an empty bottle in his hand that eventually fell and shattered all over the floor. So he is intoxicated. Rather not waist time on this less of a man who does not value the life of a human. 

Sitting back down in my chair as I could hear him stumble out of the hall. Grabbing the empty glass to then throw it at the ground before me. This bastard. That bastard! This feels absolutely wrong to allow this to happen. 

I couldn’t move for..I’m not quite sure how long at this point. Long enough that the servants came into the dinning room to start cleaning up. A woman with a large sack began dropping them into a burlap sack. 

“What will you do with them?” Asking the women as she looked up at me. 

“Burn them.” No..no. They do not deserve to be burned. Catherine came into the room as I stood up and wanted to scream. 

“I’m a Catholic...you’re an Orthodox..we both know their souls can not be saved..but they deserve some sort of burial. Is there a priest in this wretched palace?” She looked upon the dining room then walked over to the servant and then over to me. 

“Let them gather the heads and we’ll go speak to the Bishop.” The servant handed us the sack of heads as we began carrying them down the hall as she led me to the Bishops room. It was much heavier than I thought it would be. Never thought I would be thinking a bag of decapitated heads would be heavy! Knocking on the door as he flung it open in annoyance of being distrubed. 

“We need you to give these a Christian burial.” She ordered as I opened the bag so he could see the horrors of war. 

“I can only do a whole body.” He was about to shut the door but I believe the faces that were displayed on Catherines and my face weren't going to take no as an answer. I will send a rider to the Vatican if I have to in order for them to have some sort of entering the gates of heaven. 

“I could bless them.” The Bishop told us as I nodded in acceptance of the deal. 

A pound of thunder rang out as the heads were gently placed into the hole in the ground. Hard cold rain poured down upon us for Catherine and I to hold hands. We watched as the dirt was beginning to pile on top of their heads. I grabbed my rosary that I wore around my neck for my fingers to hold my cross. The Bishop went on reading from the bible as I softly spoke my own prayer. 

“Il Signore ti benedica e ti mantenga, mostrarti la sua faccia e abbi pietà di te. Volse lo sguardo verso di te e ti dava pace. Il Signore ti benedica…..Amen.” Finishing my prayer for the Bishop finished his prayer as he left Catherine and I out in the rain. 

“I want to rip the crown off his head myself when the time comes Catherine.” Blurting out as Catherine turned her heads towards me. 

“A Coup d'état..sounds like a magnificent plan..”


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a Duchess consists of balls, tea parties, making under the table deals for the country, and then an occasional outing. Life for me..it is..well.. Different. Obviously. I mean I dropped everything to now help Catherine stage a Coup against her own husband. But I’m still trying to manage my habits so I don’t lose them, even all the way out here. 

My morning always begins at seven a.m. Fernanda is to come into the rooms and open the curtains whether the sunshine is glaring into my room or it’s a cloudy day. Then after waking up I’m treated to a warm breakfast. Honestly I’m not quite sure what exactly is a Russian breakfast because I’ve never had it. 

Fernanda came into the bedroom as I was rubbing my eyes to adjust to the light. Doing a few neck stretches then plopping my arms and my legs as my hair fell in my face. To think only a few nights ago we were burying heads in the dirt and now we’re writing drafts on some sort of constitution. She placed the breakfast tray right in front of me then revealed breakfast. What looked like porridge that had raspberries on top of them, some bacon and dumplings? 

“What is this?” Crossing my legs as I lifted one of the dumplings to my nose. Smelled very sweet for a dumpling. 

“They call it vareniki I think. It’s a dumpling and they tasted good when we had them for dinner last night. I promise I wouldn’t let them serve you anything you wouldn’t like.” She stood next to me as I handed her one of the raspberries from on top of the porridge. 

“Is Catherine awake yet by chance?” Asking her as she finished the raspberry. 

“I’m not quite sure. I can go check for you.” 

“It's not too urgent yet. I just need to know when she’s wanting to have our meetings. If you happen to see her maid, send her my way. Oh! I need a sabre coach if you could keep an eye on Hernán. He’s coming sometime today and I would rather him see a familiar face than one of the ladies.” She nodded as I took my spoon into the porridge. Eh. It’s alright. Makes me miss the cooking of Chef Columbus. 

After breakfast I am to get dressed for the day which is usually my black pants, my brown and black boots, and my white button up shirt. Makes the life of Fernanda and I extremely simple because there’s no buttons or corsets. In addition. It’s either braided hairstyles or just flopping down due to the fact those big hairstyles hurt my head. 

“She’s awake and already has some sort of Count in her chambers.” Fernanda told me as I finished placing my hair in a braid. I then grabbed my cross necklace as I stared into the vanity mirror before me. 

The words of Catherine talking about Grigor after the funeral keep bouncing around in my head. If he’s an advisor he must have some sort of genius inside his head. But when you’re supposed to be an advisor or friends with someone like Peter, you lose sight of what your potential is. He is quite loyal for starters and he studied alongside Peter the Great from what I’ve been told. So..there was so much potential that is in Grigor..just needs to be pushed. Extremely hard. But don’t think I’ve pushed aside his little comment on my first night here. Not to mention the little cat fight he tried to have with me after dinner. 

He is extremely attractive..I mean he’s tall, has beautiful green forest of eyes..maybe this is just sexual tension. I mean me having some sort of dream last night about him is sexual desire then I’m guilty. Even if I want to slap him across the face due to the comment from last night. Grigor is definitely one I would have molded into clay to have in my room. 

I’ll figure him out later. Getting up from the bench as I began twirling the cross for my walk towards Catherines apartment. If I knew we were going to stage a coup I would’ve brought my books and a trunk full of papers and pens. 

When I made it to the entrance of the apartment. The young man was standing at the entrance as I smiled at him. 

“Duchess Chiara to see Empress Catherine.” Smiling at him as they opened the door as I was led into her apartment. 

“Catherine! Coming in!” I yelled as she was sitting on the floor as she was talking with Count Orlov. Did she finally convince him? I’m going to assume so because the amount of pamphlets and books that were scattered around the room means they’re trying to start a draft of something. 

“Ah Count Orlov. Do you remember my cousin Duchess Chiara?” Waving to him as I noticed she was barefoot. Genius Catherine. Slipping off my boots as I tiptoed across her pamphlets to sit down across from her. 

“Does she?” He was going to ask the question but I nodded. Alright let me see what she’s got scattered across in her room. Dierdot, Kant, and even some Plato. Wow. We’re really trying to do a book club/Coup. Not that I don’t find the words of Plato interesting but...what person is wanting to listen to Plato when trying to change a country? 

“Ah yes. So I’ve written a 74 page treatise that should really get the people behind us on your ideals.” 

“74 pages?” Asking him as I was in shock. A little over stepping it wouldn’t you say? Do they not realize this is for the people and anything over at least two pages will make them lose interest. 

“I thought perhaps some Montaigne.” 

“I got stuck on Machiavelli. Read in the French translation he says the ends justify the means. But in the original Italian he merely asks..” Marial dropped the entire tray of tea cups as we all looked up at her. 

“Oh sorry. I was holding..holding that tray...and then I fell asleep listening to you both! Is this a coup or a fucking book club?” 

“She’s right Catherine. Remember what kind of environment you’re trying to rule. Most of these people don’t know how to read and write. So if we go on beginning to quote great men then why even stage a coup. We have to be original and sound like we truly care about them.” Catherine sighed as she got up from the ground to start walking back and forth. I crawled over to help Marial clean up all the broken tea cups. 

“Why do we not just kill him?” I love Marials enthusiasm of trying to get rid of Peter but killing him literally will not solve anything if we don’t have a good backbone of support and ideals. 

“Too messy. Anyways if we kill an Emperor, they will tie Catherine up by her toes and beat her with the blunt heads of pistols.” Marial sighed as she stopped picking up the cracked tea cups. 

“Next time he is on you, stab him in the face. In the back, Orlo cuts his throat, and then you are empress, and I am Lady Marial. The end.” Ah! It all makes sense now! How intelligent. They won’t kill them all in an instant. 

“But it..it is not so simple.” Sadly it isn't and Count Orlo is right. They will get shot and I’m not in the most chipperest of moods to lose my favorite cousin!

“The two most important things in any country is the main religion and the military. If you could at least get one of the two backing Catherine, you’re golden. Although they’re both extremely popular to everyone, I’d say get the military behind you Catherine. Fire scares more people than any man in the sky.” Forgive me God but I’m only trying to help. 

“We need the church to ratify her to the whole of Russia from the pulpit after, so they must support her.” Orlo pointed out as I nodded in agreement. Both are important to Governments damn it. 

“Not to mention if Ivan is alive, we need a sympathetic military for if we kill him before that is all in place, then the military and others may get behind Ivan, and run over Catherine in the process.” Whose Ivan? 

“No one even knows where Ivan is.” Again who is Ivan? 

“Who is Ivan?” Catherine and I both asked. 

“Ivan is Peter’s half-brother, bastard son to Peter the Great. His supporters tried to take the throne after Peter first came to power.” Buffa. If there’s a half son we will be royally screwed! And if they do find this Ivan we’re even more screwed! Not that I can get involved when the coup finally happens but I’m here to give it a good push. 

“I will find out where he is?” Now we’re doing a ghost hunt. What a fun time!

“How?” Count Orlo asked as we all looked upon Catherine.

“Cleverly.” 

“I suspect we need a year to get our pamphlets just right.” A year? Mamma mia at this point I’d rather watch paint dry! 

“It’s no wonder you never fuck anyone.” My eyes widened as I got up from the floor to sit on Catherine's bed. 

“You..you cannot speak to me like that!” 

“Because I am a serf?” 

“Because it’s rude.” A throat laugh began as I covered my mouth with my hand. Looking at the door as some strange man came walking into the room with a book in his hand! Oh shit! 

“How dare you! You just walk into my chambers sir!” My hand was slithering down to my left leg as I kept a dagger there. Tell me we already don’t have a spy. 

“I would have ridden, but my horse has trouble with stairs.” Smart ass. 

“Empress?” EVEN BIGGER OH SHIT! Standing up from the bed as I rapidly walked to stand next to Catherine. 

“Orlo, what are you doing here?” 

“He brought us some books. I left mine back home.” Chiming in as I waved at the Empress. 

“I...uh..thought the Duchess and Empress would be interested..”

“Oh God you’re dull. Get out!” I thought he was being somewhat helpful. 

“Sir.” 

“If you’ll excuse me Catherine.” Slipping out with Marial as we turned the corner but tried to listen in on what was going on. 

He’s giving her a lover? And is the name Leo..and has a big loch? It was either loch or cock but I sadly couldn’t hear what he said. Though he was loud sadly it was a little mumbled. He walked past us as I stared at the wall. Catherine came walking out from the bedroom as the three of us followed her. 

“Is that your lover?” Asking her as she rolled her eyes. 

“Sadly.” How can that be sadly because wow he’s a beautiful dessert.

“Catherine..he’s extremely good looking. I think I would have a sculpture molded from his face at home.” He would look quite beautiful right next to Da Vinci. Seems appropriate wouldn’t you think? Grigors sculpture would be on the left of Da Vinci if I lived in a perfect will. 

“It is disgusting that he would just give me a lover, like I am an animal to be serviced.” Looking up to Count Orlo who had no idea what to even say in this conversation. 

“You would be serviced well. He’s a Voronsky, they are well-known lovers.” I zoned out for a second till Orlo started panicking in front of us. Does he really think that Peter noticed all the pamphlets? He gives him more credit than he deserves because he doesn’t even know Catherine. He thinks of her as some dumb wife at the moment and she’s from Europe. Makes her quite the bookworm. 

“Fuck fuck fuck! The very week we start our adventure, Peter gifts you a man!” He slammed down everything on the table as the three of us watched him panic. 

“He’s well known to insert spies into situations because he’s paranoid that no one truly likes him. It’s something common he does oh fuck! Maybe he knows! And I was there and we had pamphlets about Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ!” Approaching him as I gripped his shoulders. 

“Count Orlo will you please take one second and just breath!” Yelling as he stopped panicking and took in a very deep breath in. 

“Orlo will it make you feel better if I give him back?” Catherine asked him as he slightly nodded. 

“How? He’s Peter's gift.” I mean giving back a gift is a whole new world of being a giant dick. 

“Cleverly.” A boy came into the room and got everyone to stop talking. 

“Empress, you wanted to know when the dresses for the ladies’ tea arrived.” There’s no way they came in that quickly! We’ve got some fast fingers in our midst! Catherine and I smirked at each other as we began to walk off. 

“What dresses?” Marial asked as Catherine and I smirked. 

“Just wait and see!” Telling her as we linked arms to start walking out of her apartment. 

“Do you think this plan will work?” I asked Catherine as we hurried towards The Ladies tea room. What’s the best way you can get back at a woman besides being a gossiping old lady like them? Their appearance. Women of the court need to look their best constantly and if you destroy their image by one minor miscommunication. You bring down their entire existence. 

“Oh yes. Vlad. Have some tea ready for us when we get down there.” Catherine told him as we hurried into the tea room. 

“What colors did you make the dress?” I asked her as she smirked. 

“This extremely ugly green and purple. It's all the rage in Europe.” Ah yes I forgot they are. 

The wives were already gasping and filled with excitement for the new dresses as we walked over to the small tea table for us. I’m much more of a coffee person but I will dabble in tea of course. We sat down as I poured her the tea for the show to begin. We’re supposed to keep our eye on the stripped one that should be THERE IT IS! 

Watching the dress being bounced around as I took a sip of my tea waiting for someone to take a nice hold of it. That being The Lady that has the horse's face grabbed a hold of it as she held it up against her. She was smiling like an idiot as she turned towards Catherine and I. 

“Empress, do you like it?” Oh my god if I don’t drink my tea I will die of laughter. 

“Mhm. It looks marvelous.” 

“Truly wonderful colors mixing together.” Trying to be nice to the horse is extremely harder than it looks. 

“You will stand out.” In more ways than one. The face she placed on her horse face was a fake smile and she’s wearing far too much makeup. 

“As I always do.” I might throw up because of this conversation. She took the dress with her as we both looked at each other to give ourselves a little cheer. Fernanda came into the room as she was walking straight towards me. She leaned down towards my ear as I was told that Hernán had arrived. 

“Catherine I know you’ll be greeting the Generals. But my instructor has arrived and I do need to have my lessons.” Telling her as she nodded. We stood up as she stopped me to ask questions. 

“What lesson?” Catherine asked as I smiled. 

“Fencing, sabres, and actual sword fighting. Oh is there an empty hall that I may use?” Asking her as she thought for a moment. 

“I’ll arrange the music hall to be yours. For as long as you need.” Perfect. 

“Thank you Catherine. Come by if you need me.” Fernanda and I left the tea room. 

My instructor was a day behind when I left Trento due to the fact this was a last second decision. Luckily he’s made it and I can get back into the habit of training with swords and sabres. I also owe Catherine a big thank you due to the fact that she’s letting me train in the music hall. PlusI imagine no one is going to be playing Handel or Arcangelo Corelli. 

Two of the servants followed me into the music hall as I was standing in an empty room. Guess he’s getting comfortable in his room. The servants placed down the trunk as I popped it open to look at my gear. How I have surely missed this. 

“Ah Duchess Chiara!” He yelled as I raised my head up from my fencing trunk. 

“Hernán Gil! Glad that you could make it to Russia extremely last second.” Placing my foot on the stool to fix my left boot. 

“Of course. Anything to get out of Palma. Hopefully you haven’t lost your touch with a sabre Dear Duchess.” He swung his sabre sword around in front of him as I put my foot down then into my fencing trunk. 

“Have I ever lost my touch?” Pulling my sabre out to do a few little tricks before we got into our positions. Standing across from one another with my left foot back and my right foot ancy ready to go. 

“Vamos!” He came swinging as I blocked his attack then swinging it around to then smack the sabre on his arm.

“Excellent!” He cheered as I took in a deep breath as both Hernán and I got into our standing positions. 

“Vamos!” Our blades instantly met as I spun my wrist trying to knock his sabre out of his hand. But he took a step back to try to aim for my head but I held my sabre horizontally to block his attack. He took a step back then swiftly smacked the sword against my shoulder. Cursing under my breath as I shook my head. 

“Cheap shot.” I laughed as we got back into our positions. 

“Vamos!” Raising my sabre as I tried to aim for his shoulder out of the corner of my eye Grigor came into the room to watch. That was a quick meet and greet from the Generals. Thought it would last a lot longer. 

All I could pay attention to was the fact that Grigor was just waiting for one of us to win so he could do something. What does he want? Blocking his outside attack to then move my sabre right into his chest. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Taking off my mask as I was beginning to fix my gloves. Grigor shook his head as he approached me and looked like he had something stuck up his own ass. 

“You think strolling into the palace and our first introduction being a little bitch was something adorable?” Someone’s wife just got screwed. But not by his own cock. Does he not remember how that conversation started? Because I remember him saying that I was able to make his cock hard after my introduction to the Emperor. Most women would find that flattering, I find it repulsive. 

“Not adorable. I believe they call it an honest chap who calls you out on your wrong doings. Hernán if you want to take a break go for it. You’ve had a long journey.” Turning my attention completely on Grigor as Hernán left the room. Grigor marched towards me as I stood there watching this poor excuse of a man try to act as if he was a top bitch. Poor men like him make me sigh and want to drink for them. 

“Are you trying to intimidate me?” When he got a little close for comfort I stuck out my sabre to aim it directly in the middle of his chest. 

“Trust me. You don’t want to get any closer.” 

“You think your flimsy little sword scares me? It’s fake.” He pushed it away as I hit him in the shoulder with it. 

“Ouch!” He grabbed his arm to then march towards me with all of his wrath showing. Smacking him on his leg which caused him to yelp in pain. 

“I should have the guards whip you!” I would love him to try and have one of the guards lay a finger on me. Oh how I would love it!

“Grigor. I warn you. IF you think Russian women are crazy, you wouldn’t last a minute back in Italy. We women use our fist and words to solve our problems. Instead of whispers and tea parties like your wife.” He reached down for one of the fencing swords as if he was going to stab me. 

“Go ahead. Do you think you scare me? Catherine told me everything about you. You let the Emperor eat fruit out of your own wifes cunt. If you let the Emperor walk all over you like that, then why would I let you try to intimidate me. You even threatened to have guards sent after me instead of dealing it yourself.” My sabre lashed towards the fencing sword of mine to knock it out of his hands. 

“Besides. You can’t lay one finger on my body. If one scar is placed on my body from you, the guards, or Peter himself. Italy joins the Swedish and we run over your little shit hole of a palace. Then I place my own private home in St. Petersburg and have you wash the floors.” The tip of my blade was underneath his chin as he kept a straight face. 

“I don’t like making threats but when you come storming in here expecting me to bend over to kiss your ass. A position you're familiar with obviously.” Grigor began storming off as I followed him very close. 

“Tell me Grigor. Do you wish this kind of life for yourself?” He kept shaking his head as I was trying to talk to him. 

“To allow some man child rule over such a beautiful country!” Halting in front of me to turn his heel sharply. 

“He’s not a man child!” He growled as he turned towards me. 

“And you’re a dumb ass. We can be doing this all day.” 

“What do you want?” 

“You approached me Grigor! I was quite content having my fencing lessons then you came waltzing in here expecting an apology. To quote my mother when I argue with my brothers from home. Ladies are not allowed to start fights, but we are surely allowed to finish them.” Grabbing his collar to pull him closer to me. 

“For once be a man and solve your own problems instead of cowarding under the fucking bed.” Grigor's eyes widened at my statement as we just kind of stared at each other. I noticed that both my and Grigors bottom lips were shaking a little bit. Biting it to stop it twitching as I let go of him. 

“Forgive me. I can be..quite..of a dick when it comes to my passions.” Taking a step back as my throat gets dry. 

“I am too. Perhaps we both got off on the wrong foot with each other.” I placed down my sabre to rub my hands together. 

“Perhaps we did. After hearing what Catherine was going through and Peter punching her in the stomach. I was sort of mad at the world and everyone in it.” 

“And with my wife..constantly sleeping with the Emperor. I’m sort of not in the right place with myself. May I reintroduce myself.” Grigor finished as I slightly smiled at him. 

“You may.” 

“Grigor Dymov.” He bowed as I was going to play along. 

“Duchess Chiara of Trento.” Holding out my hand for him to place a kiss on it. 

A quite refreshing restart.


	3. Chapter 3

_ God..his touch. Those long fingers slithering down my skin makes me shiver in absolute delight! I know I’ve craved his touch. But it was as if the devil himself molded his fingers to lead me into this temptation. I crave it..I need it..I desire it! _

_ Lusting for Grigor..it is the most wonderful chase. That I will win!  _

_ Grigor..  _

_ His face appeared above me as he sent shivers up and down my body. His beautiful hands cupping my breast then squeezing my nipples tightly. Those plush lips swallowed them whole, teeth biting them gingerly to then tug on them. Causing a gasp to leave my mouth with the biting stopping and his tongue circling it. _

_ “Ah Grigor...please keep going..” I whimpered as our lips collided with each other, acting as if we needed to kiss each other desperately. His thrust began to increase, my legs wrapped around his to keep inside as much as I could! I never want him to leave my bed or my touch.  _

_ “My God..yes..yes yes..” It began feeling like a ship crashing into a glacier each thrust as my stomach kept screwing round and round.  _

_ “Let me play with this little enchantress down here..” His fingers beginning small circles on the enchantress herself. My blood was rushing from the tip of my nose down to my smallest toe on my feet.  _

_ “AH! AH! FUCK GRIGOR!”  _

“Duchess?” No...NO NO NO! FUCK! The sun shined into my room as I desperately wanted to fall back into that marvelous wonderland. Grabbing the comftoter to pull it over my head to fall back asleep. I was so close! Nevertheless I have to get up. 

Sitting up in my bed as Fernanda came in with what looked like a steaming hot breakfast. Not exactly what I wanted to wake up to, but a warm breakfast will just do. She placed it on my lap but I was sadly not hungry for bacon this morning. Sausage sounds better. 

What is on today’s schedule? Ummmm..The days are not lining up right OH MY GOD! Today’s the day! Today’s the day we run Lady Svenskas pride through absolute pig shit! Horse shit is not good enough for the horse face. Not to mention it’s the unveiling of a statue for Peter the Great. Which probably requires me to wear a dress and look somewhat decent. 

I don’t think I’ve ever been more excited to see revenge against a lady with cheap makeup! Catherine and I can be quite harsh when it comes to dealing with people. To give a brief story. My eldest brother Paulo (Who is my younger brother.) He thought it would be cute to place a very large snake in our beds. So when we had a banquet one night we filled his drinks with stomach clearing medicine. Now this one will be less messy physically. But the satisfaction will be so satisfying. 

Luckily I have time to get dressed for today's statue unveiling so I can run around in my usual clothes till then. I don’t plan on dressing in any of my layers of clothing till the main event of the day. And of course I plan on wearing my everyday outfit to this tea party, mostly because I could care what these ladies think of my attire. 

“Get the yellow dress out for this event and make sure my sash is all clean.” Putting on my jacket to see Fernanda was making my bed. 

“Fernanda will you be joining us today for everything?” Asking her as I fixed my rosary to make sure it was even across my chest. 

“If you don’t mind I would like to catch up on some sleep?” Catch up on sleep? 

“Are you alright?” 

“It’s just loud down there at night.” 

“Sleep in here.” I offered as I got up from the bench. 

“I can’t sleep in here! This is your room!” She was about to argue but I was determined to let her sleep in here. 

“You deserve a comfortable bed and some peace and quiet slumber.” My eyebrow was raised at her as she took off her shoes. Much better. I prefer my maid to be well rested and healthy. 

“I’m not quite sure when I’ll be back. But order yourself some lunch and dinner if need be. Just tell them it’s for me.” I promise you this is not a regular habit. Just an exception due to the fact I imagine it’s a mad house down below. 

“See you in a little bit Fernanda.” Closing the door behind me as I began walking down the hallway. Maybe Catherine is in her room still? When I was approaching Catherines apartment, Grigor came storming out of one of the rooms and tried not to scream. Well shit. 

“You alright?” I asked him as he turned towards me and took off his wig. 

“Just fine.” He sighed as he then proceeded to sink against the wall. 

“You sure don’t like fine.” 

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” 

“You’re welcome.” He began fidgeting with his nails then looking straight up at me. Sighing as he was trying to come up with something to say to me. 

“Would you like to walk with me? Walking down a simple hallway won’t kill you.” Standing before him as he looked up to sigh. We began walking next to one another while we both tried to figure out something to say to one another. 

“Things will become better Grigor. Overtime I imagine George will get rather bored of Peter and come crawling back to you.” Blurting out of my mouth. I mean I imagine he needs some form of positivity in this dreary life. 

“I’d rather not talk about that. Just have a somewhat of a normal conversation please Chiara.” Kind of like him calling me by my first name. But a normal conversation? Well that sounds like a marvelous idea! Finally a normal conversation that isn’t about toppling Governments or even sexual activities. 

“Well then. What would you like to talk about?” 

“I’m not even quite sure at the moment. When did you learn all those sword tricks?” Chuckling at him as we stopped next to one of the windows. 

“Besides being royalty. I come from a much longer line of knights who fought for the church. We were a part of the first crusades for the longest of times. Till my great great grandfather Sir Fabrizio married the eldest daughter of the Duke of Trento. Kind of made it a point for his children and their children to learn how to fight. A weird family tradition but better than most I imagine.” I climbed up to sit next to the window as Grigor stood in front of me. 

“Do you always have a weapon on you?” Raising my leg up to reach into my left boot to pull out my dagger. 

“Always be prepared. Even in my own home I have one ready to draw, since anything could happen in a blink of an eye.” Handing him the dagger as he stared at it for a moment. 

“My God you could kill a bear with one slice.” Grigor laughed as he took a step back to start swinging it around. 

“That’s sort of the idea. It was my grandfather who received a witch doctor from Sudan. Said to stop a raging Rhino that was charging towards you.” 

“A rhino? My god I would love to see one someday.” He handed me back my knife as I placed it back inside of my boot. 

“We were in Sudan one morning on my grandfather's estate. We watched this herd of beautiful Rhinos that were marching along to reach a watering hole. Following them behind so they wouldn’t come towards us and charge. The water hole was filled with these beautiful rhinos that gathered. My grandfather and I were about to hunt one and this alpha Rhink poked his head out from the water. His horn was so long that it looked like if he were to pierce me, I think my body dangle like an ornament.” 

“You’re joking?” 

“I promise. You must come to Sudan then if you’re wanting to hunt Rhinos and other big games. A trip to Africa wouldn’t sound like such a bad idea and gets you out of these cold days here and Russia.” I offered to him as he nodded in his head in thanks. Although I haven’t been to my Grandfather's estate in a few years or two. But I imagine it’s as big as ever filled with every animal at least once from what he’s hunted in Africa. 

“Thank you Chiara. After a few weeks at my new estate then I might come to Italy and take you up on that offer.” His estate? Sounds..lovely..

“An estate? Grigor, you're moving away from the palace?” He shook his head but I could tell deep down inside that he wanted to leave this place for at least a year. Maybe? 

“No no. George and I were working on a new estate next to a lake for just the two of us. The Emperor gave us permission to go look at the construction of our new estate. Which will be a delight for her and I to spend some time together.” Right. He’s married and I am not a lover to Grigor. 

“Sounds quite romantic.” I noticed that he had approached me a little more than usual. Almost as if he was towering over me. My God he really is towering over me. His eyes seemed to be going all over the place which was pretty easy to see. This tension between us keeps...enlarging between the both of us as we were looking at each other as delicious desserts. 

“Perhaps you can teach me a few things or to? I tend to have a few hours of spare time here if that surprises you.” I wouldn’t have thought that Grigor would be interested in a sword lesson. Thought Peter would’ve gotten into his head that I’m a vile. But Catherines mood has improved at least from what I can tell. 

“Of course. Hernan is here so he will gladly give you a lesson or two. He’s definitely a lot better at sword than I am. Tomorrow morning we’re having a lesson in the music hall if you’d like to join us.” Now towering over myself as I wanted him to take me right here in the window. Wait you devious women. IF one of the women sees you doing this right in the middle of everything, word spreads in Court and then The Catholic Church comes after me. 

“Forgive me because what I’m about to say freely and I know you don’t enjoy men doing this towards you. I..we..

“Grigor! What the fuck are you doing?” The Emperor came down the hall as we both stood up straight. Fuck! 

“I need you to hear my speech Grigor!” He whined as I almost wanted to throw my boot to hear what Grigor was going to say. 

“Chiara! Tea time!” Catherine was marching down the hall with her maid and Leo following her. Placing my hands on his lips then winking at him. 

“Another time Grigor.” I felt his lips kiss my fingers as I walked past him with my hips swinging a little more than usual. 

Catching up to Catherine and her possy for her to stare me down but with a tiny smile in the corner of her lips. Shit. Isn’t she busy with her lover Leo anyway? 

“Are you trying to sleep with Grigor? A bold move.” She whispered as I shook my head at her. 

“No I am not trying to sleep with Grigor. He’s married and he just happened to ask if I would allow him to partake in a few fencing lessons. Not to mention the fine art of sabres.” When in reality I want to ride Grigor into the morning till we can’t even move anymore. 

“Fine art indeed.” Catherine giggled which made me smirk a little. 

“Don’t act as if a man you consider gorgeous decided to spend time with you wouldn’t bring you happiness..” Catherines eyes looked back to Leo who was smiling at her the entire time we were walking to the tea party. As I said. Gorgeous men have some sort of power when it comes to a woman's lust. 

“How is Leo being your lover?” Her face turning into a mixture of lust and confession all in the span of five seconds? 

“I'm confused about it. He’s smart, beautiful and brings a lot of joy into my life Chiara.” 

“There’s a but somewhere in that next sentence.” 

“I thought that being married meant one man to one women. Why must a lover be thrown into the middle of the two of a marriage? Would you become Grigors lover? I know you’re not married or anything. Yet he is married.” Thank you for reminding me Catherine of my current sexual tension with him that I now have dreams over. 

“Because you’re royalty, we’re a part of the royal life of lovers and being unhappy who were married to. Well that’s the normal of being involved in such a life, but there are happy wedded couples in the world that are Monarchs that choose not to take a lover. But answer me this Catherine. Would you prefer having your entire life fucking Peter, or fuck Peter every two days out of the week then have Leo constantly giving you everything you ever wanted? Think of Leo as now that one book you constantly read because you know how it’s going to end and you keep discovering new things.” I think that’s the best of answering her first question and now avoiding the second one. 

“You’re right I think. Leo I imagine is far better than Peter anyway.” Much better. Glad she threw the Leo question under the rug. 

We walked outside to where there were multiple tents of ladies coming in and out. I probably should have been dressed a little more elegant for a ladies tea. But then again this is not my country or even my court. 

“Empress. Duchess.” Elizabeth smiled as the three of us entered the tent to stand in a line. Marching into the tent as Lady Svenska stopped at the entrance to see that her dress matched the tent. Everyone went dead silent as the poor bitch was trying to come up with an excuse for her appearance. 

“Lady Svenska. How marvelous you look.” 

“Radiant. Truly radiant not to mention a perfect match.” Turning her heel as she stormed out of the tent to be followed by her two henchwomen. 

“Rash my dears. Exceptional but rash.” Aunt Elizabeth tried not to laugh but I almost lost it with a nice throat laugh. Marial stood before us with one of the largest smiles I’ve seen on anyone. 

“Well, I have never enjoyed a ladies’ tea party more. Thank you both.” I winked at Catherine because I imagine we’ll be celebrating tonight. 

But..oh boy. Count Orlo. He will be rather sore with us due to the fact we really just destroyed any chance to have the ladies of the court liking Catherine. Plus I think he was trying to influence her husband into joining Catherine. Which he might have just burned that bridge down into nothing but ashes. 

Catherine is meeting with Count Orlo as it was time for me to prepare for the statue unveiling and then the large dinner afterwards. So I’ve decided to be extremely formal but of course. Have to wear that Royal Sash! It was my bright yellow dress that had all sorts of flowers all across excluding the bottom front of the dress. This time I decided to pull out the royal crown as for the people of the court to remind them I’m not a no one to them. It was my silver tiara that had tiny little emeralds placed all around it. Oh yes. We’re going all the way into this for a silly statue unveiling! 

  
  


***Grigors P.O.V.***

_ She’s wearing beautiful red lipstick that my thumb was beginning to smear across her lips. Which led to my lips smudging her beautiful red lipstick. I wish for those red lips to mark me all over, mark me as her own territory.  _

_ “These lips my dear. God they look so appetizing.” She giggled as she took my thumb inside her mouth as I felt her tongue circling it. My God I hope she does that with my cock.  _

_ “Chiara..” My thumb popping out of her mouth leaving a tiny trail of her lipstick on it. Her fingers lightly caressing my skin as I held her as securely as I could in my arms. She placed her hand onto my beating heart as she rode me like a beautiful stallion.  _

_ “Please keep going..” Begging with her voice cracking. Yes Chiara...let me make you feel beautiful! Let me make you become a beautiful blossoming flower! Bloom for me! BLOOM! BLOOM MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!  _

_ In full bloom in my arms as the vibrant colors of white, red, and green appeared in my eyes. Are those church bells in the distance?  _

Why must these feelings begin to cloud my judgement even more? George would rather spend her time pleasuring the Emperor than me? I know it would be extremely hard for her to say no to Peter. But there was a slight win for us as he allowed us to visit our new estate. 

Yet there is another factor that is causing my mind to be extremely clouded. Duchess Chiara has appeared to the court in such elegance and is very dignified in her own way of life. Not to mention she doesn’t require a vast amount of jewels, dresses, or even the latest golden egg in her life. 

I see her as a very strong woman who does not allow those beneath her to talk about her station in life. She doesn’t allow the men of the court to walk all over her and I imagine being in line to rule a part of the country isn’t the easiest thing in the world. Chiara even invited me to stay at her home and share her own space with someone who somewhat insulted her on her arrival. 

George and I began walking down the long hall towards the ceremony as we were both lost in our own thoughts. Now I will say it has been rather awkward for George and I these past few days due to the fact she’s been spending a lot of her time with..the Emperor. And I’ve been dealing with..these clouded judgements. 

Truth be told. Nothing would make me more excited than the ravage The Duchess in my chambers. To feel her soft skin in my hands with those long legs entangling with mine. To finally pleasure her and to know that I am better than any form of Italian. 

“He..mentioned the country again. Peter might come for some of it.” She broke me from my thought as I gulped a little. 

“Does that mean all of it?” George shrugged as I took in a deep breath to control myself. 

“Did you see what they did to Antonia?” Oh dear God. I find Tatyanas running mouth to be extremely tedious and just unnecessary. 

“It is a level of bitch one seldom encounters, kind of brilliant.” From what I heard it was rather brilliant. I imagine that Chiara had something to do with the little prank. 

“I thought it was funny.” Glad to know Arkady has somewhat of a decent sense of humor. Knowing me I would’ve laughed my own ass off. Antonia, the leader of those blabbering ducks, annoys me more than you can imagine. 

“Well I do not. And feel free to suck your own cock for the rest of the month Arkady.” 

“Haha.” Arkady also laughed with me as the wives continued on. 

“She needs to be taught a lesson.” 

“Perhaps Antonia needs to learn a lesson that she is not Empress.” 

“We had open hearts. They are now shut tight. The Empress will learn that cruelly if it must happen that way. Also. Who on earth does this Duchess? Coming here to live with us then acting as if she’s better than us.” God she runs her mouth too damn much. What happened to Antonia was hilarious and it should give the impression not to mess with someone above your station. And with the Duchess. She’s technically above us anyhow. 

“She’s here to help Catherine through this transition. Living a new life like this one is very difficult Tatyana.” I added to the conversation hoping that I wouldn’t have to yell at her for insulting the Duchess. 

“Since when do you care what The Duchess is doing?” George commented as out of the corner of my eye she appeared before me. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Nodding as I waited for Chiara to approach me. 

Brighter than the sun, beauty radiating off of her like the sun hitting against the ocean water. That beautiful bright floral yellow dress made that gorgeous skin sparkle before my eyes. She had a white fan covering her face as it lowered it down for me to see her shivering beauty. Chiara’s smile was one that men fall for constantly and could end up leading them into a dark trap. Though she looked brighter than the sun, she’s such a man eater if she needed to be. 

“Duchess Chiara of Trento and Italy.” I bowed as she held out her left hand for me to place a soft kiss on it. 

“Grigor Dymov.” I couldn’t let go of her gorgeous hand as I got up from my bow to kiss it again. 

“Sir you are far too much for me.” She giggled as we began slowly walking amongst the rushing crowd. 

“You look absolutely radiant.” Seeing her somehow makes my problems vanish right before me. George somehow disappears as well so is this lust? Or is this something unnatural coming into my life. 

“Thank you and you look handsome yourself Count Grigor.” We made it to the large oval where the statue was unveiled and was all shined up. It looked much better than what the blueprints were when Peter showed them to me. 

“So. What shall I be expecting from today's unveiling?” Chiara asked as we walked up the steps slowly to find a spot for us to stand together. 

“Someone might be getting stabbed or killed.” Hearing her sigh as we stood next to each other. George looked over at me as she looked somewhat annoyed that I wasn’t standing right next to her. If I’m not allowed to be irritated about her sleeping with Peter. Then she’s not allowed to be irritated about me wanting to stand next to Chiara. 

“Perfecto.” She was being sarcastic. Looking down at herself as she fixed the royal sash and was squirming around a little in her dress. 

“Sorry I’m not a fan of dresses. They’re these large cages and I enjoy breathing.” She does look extremely out of place. I prefer her when she’s wearing the pants and the white button up shirt to be honest. 

Everyone began clapping as the Emperor and Empress began walking down the stairs smiling together. We all bowed to them as Peter approached the edge of the stairwell as he was extremely nervous. I truly hope that Chiara does not want to sleep with him as well, he’s such a moron. Did I just call Peter a moron? Not to mention a child. 

Grigor no stop. You are his most trusted friend and he needs you more than The Duchess. 

“He was a man of action, a man of the people.” Is..is he crying? My eyes drifted over to Chiara’s who heard her eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Though loved, revered, victorious in battle. He once sat and helped me make a lion from rubles. But fierce he..   
  


“Fucking baby.” Tolsten?

“I heard that. Whoever it was, step forward.” Son of a bitch. It was Tolsten. 

“Man to man, let us fight.” Peter will be crushed under one serious punch. Oh God it’s about to be a bloodbath in about five minutes. 

“Grigor what on earth?” Chiara whispered to me as both Peter and Tolsten we’re taking off their wardrobes to fight against one another. 

“It would be an honor!” Tolsten was laughing as Peter flew down the stairs to pull a knife out of his boot to start stabbing him. 

“Mamma Mia..” She whispered as her fan was waving a little faster underneath her chin. 

“Strategy! Strategy you dumb fucks! Your mindless booya bravery will not win it for us!” Jesus Peter. Chiara held her cross tightly as she was completely blown over on what just happened before her. I’m assuming that doesn’t happen in italy too often. 

“I am Peter the Great’s son. I know how to win! We will go with my military plan! Ford the river, cut their hearts out at breakfast. Yes?” 

“YES?”

“HUZZAH!” We all yelled excluding Chiara who was still trying to figure out what she just witnessed. 

“Where was I?” 

“My father. I commemorate this statue in his honor. Huzzah. Let’s make Russia great and victorious over those evil blond Swedish fucks!”

“Huzzah!”

“I believe there is a party. Let’s enjoy it!” Everyone began to disperse as George came marching towards Chiara and I. Oh god here it begins between the wife and the friend. Though now I wish to figure out this feeling in my body and soul. 

“Is my husband bothering you Duchess?” Excuse me?

“Not at all. He’s actually quite nice and helping me understand what on earth is going on before my eyes.” Chiara took a step towards George which sort of intimidated her a little. I know I should be standing in the middle, but this is quite the sight. 

“I shall be excusing myself. Grigor. Zoccola.” Chiara strutted away from George and I as I watched her walking up the stairs. Her eyes continued to look back at me as I wanted to follow her up the stairs. 

“Please tell me you’re not doing this in retaliation Grigor.” Are those crocodile tears? From George? Who makes a very big effort to sleep with Peter? I had no idea that my wife was a hypocrite. 

“No of course not. You have your lover Peter and Chiara will become mine. Is that not the natural order of things here in Russia? Excuse me.” Smiling to her as I walked up the stairs to try to follow Chiara. 

I must’ve lost sight of her which I find extremely hard to do because she was the brightest person in the entire hall. I took a pause in front of the ladies tea room for a hand to grab my coat and pull me into the room. Pushed into the doors for them to shut as she trapped me against herself and the door. 

“You’ve must’ve read my mind.” Commenting to her as she tossed off my hat and wig. Those alluring pink links could lead me into the deepest parts of the woods and I would feel so free. She overpowers me and I could not think of anything more seductive than her pinning me against the door. I think her pinning me onto her bed would just turn me into a melting wax. 

“To be honest with you Grigor. I would us rather fuck in my own bedroom due to the fact if any of the ladies see us in passion. They might talk.” I would have never considered her to be worried about her image. But I guess with her being a Catholic and next in line for the throne of Trento, she might need to keep a strong image. 

“Anything that you need.” We wrapped around one another for our lips to crash into one another. Her beautiful lips against mine sent tingles all over my body as her lipstick was now all over my mouth. My God it was as if I was kissing a Goddess and her luring me into a certain state of vexation. 

“We need privacy..how does it look outside?” She stopped as we moved to the left. I cracked open the door for only the guards to be standing around. Perfect. I grabbed her hand as we slithered out of the tea room. 

“Go go go!” She whispered as we rounded the corner and pushed her against the wall. I need her lips against mine. God I need her now! 

“Oh fuck image.” She yelled as it gave me the cue to quickly undo my trousers and fuck the living shit out of her. We both tangled our fingers together to open up my trousers, our kisses becoming more and more desperate for one anothers as if it was the last drink of water. 

Hoisting her up as high as I could to give her room to allow her legs to wrap around my back so she wouldn’t slip. Sliding down onto my cock as that..oh...so..warm! I feel as if this is the first time experiencing the true passion of lust! 

“God Grigor..It’s..AH AH AH!” Each thrust was making her eyes screw tight shut. Chiara held her left hand around one of the candle holders as her right hand dug into my neck. It made the feeling of fucking her warm pussy even better! God..so tight! 

Keeping ourselves quiet I began to kiss her as much as I could. Our tongues danced around with each other as we both moaned into one another's mouth. My God it keeps getting tighter and tighter! HUZZAH MY GOD HUZZAH! I picked up as much speed as I could for her to send her into the pleasure. She is nowhere near as wonderful as George! 

“AH AH AH AH! RIGHT! THERE!” Her whimpering voice sent me over the edge as her left hand covered her mouth! I buried myself inside of her for my legs almost giving in underneath me. Those beautiful sharp cheeks now dark red as there was a slight minute for her to catch her own breath. 

“I want more..more..” That growl..I will give her more till we can’t even move our own bodies. 

Carrying her into the bedroom for me to toss her onto the bed. We both began taking off our clothes as Chiara was struggling with her buttons on the front of her dress. She stopped fiddling with it to then grab a knife she had under her dress to start cutting the front of her dress open. Wiggling out of my dress coat and out of my pants for me to finally ravish her. 

“Grigor could you help.” I noticed she was trying to wiggle out of her now torn dress. I climbed on top of the bed to pull down the dress to her legs. She laid down underneath me as her beauty was glowing right underneath me. 

Their lips began dancing with one another as Grigor was in such an ache to taste his new lover. His soft lips began moving away from her lush lips to her neck, trailing down to her breast where he had to stop. Cupping them as he took one breast into his mouth as she had to yank his hair in ecstasy. 

“Mhmmm Grigor..” Chiara was smiling as he moved further down her body to the lovely treat between her legs. 

Diving his head to the treat between her legs. His tongue gave her one long lick over her swollen cunt. Grigor engulfed her entire delicious fruit as his tongue circled round and round. Chiaras eyes were widened for how fast Grigor's tongue and mouth were moving all across her fruit. 

“Grig..Grigor..fuck..” She leaned up trying to watch but he pushed her back down so she wouldn’t squirm around. 

“Stay still my angel..” Growling as he began focusing on her more sensitive spot on her entire body. It caused her hips to start grinding a little across his face, she was trying to control herself but he was making it rather difficult. Lifting his head up for a moment to allow a trail of spit to leave his mouth and fall right into her cunt. 

Engulfing her entire cunt with his tongue entering in and out, the walls were beginning to tighten round. Her hands were rubbing her own breast trying to release the ache inside of her. He tightened his grip around her thighs to keep her from sliding away. 

“Bloom...bloom..” Begging to Chiara for her to become full bloom as she yanked on his hair. 

“Ah..Ah..Grig...Grigor! RIGHT! MAGNIFICO GRIGOR!” She bloomed beautifully as Grigor tried to drink every drop that came from her. Not wanting to waste any single drop of it. For that would be a sin against God and the rest of the world. 

“Mio Dio...Questo...questo è bellissimo.” Her eyes flutter open for Grigor's head to pop back up. 

Yet enough was enough. He climbed back up to be face to face as they began kissing one another for her to flip him over. Placing his arms above his head for her to dominate him..slightly. Teasing him to make him excited for the true reward after her little teases to him. 

“It’s my turn now.” Whispering into his ear as she lightly bit down on it. That light bite made Grigor moan and throb underneath her. Her tongue slithered down his chest stopping every few moments to place kisses to create a nasty tease. 

“You..tease..” Grigor laughed as it was halted when she took him whole. 

“God Ah ahhh.” Grabbing a handful of her hair as her head began bobbing up down, building up a steady rhythm for him. His moans echoed through the entire room as his hips kept arching up a little into her mouth. 

“Fuck my God..” Those gorgeous pools fell to the back of his head as the wave of pleasure crashed into him. His blood was rushing all over from not being touched in months, almost sending him over the edge. One large gulp was about to break open, Grigor almost whimpering out of his mind. 

“Chiara..you..must..stop..” Her eyes stared straight into his soul as lips let loose for her to crawl back up to Grigor. Looking down at him till he sat back up to hold her in his lap. Their lips colliding together as he reached down to his member, light stroking to remain exactly where she wanted him. So close to the edge that he explodes.

“Take me..” Whispering as he slid himself inside. Chiara gasped at first adjusting herself in his lap with her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Fuck me.” Chiara began to bounce as he dug his nails into her back. Each bounce was making him already reach closer and closer to the edge from months of absence of touch. She pushed him back down so he would lay flat on the bed. 

“Instead..let me pleasure you..But don’t you..cum yet..” Growling as she rode his shaft with long long strokes. Making sure he was feeling every inch of her body. It was going to drive Grigor mad as his nails digged into her hips with each slow thrust she was dragging out of him. 

“Faster...please faster..” Halting herself till he began thrusting himself to feel this ecstasy that he wanted to chase for the rest of his life. 

“Yes Grigor fuck me!” Cheering as he sat up to pull her into his chest. His thrusting increased speed as she was yanking his hair for dear life! His lips buried into her neck then to her lips as they couldn’t stop kissing one another. The feeling of each other's lips all over their bodies got them both closer to that world of pure bliss. 

The roles shifted dramatically to have Grigor pinning her down beneath his weight. To feel her skin underneath was a miracle to him for his cock was hard once again. Tis his time to tease her almost to the release. 

“I’ve never had a cunt like yours before.” Whispering as his member was sliding up and down her pulsing lips. My thumb circled on her lips till he slightly bit down on it which sent him to become one with her. 

Wrapping herself around him while her nails were scaring his entire back like a butcher! Grigor began to leave bite marks around her neck then trailing down to her chest. He wanted to mark as no man will be allowed to make her cum like he can, whimper till she can’t even form one strong breath. 

It striked harder than a thunderstorm when it met the ocean. 

Stronger than a blizzard in Siberia. 

And smells of sweet peonies and lavender circled between them to send the drivers between them to start back up. Like clockwork. 

The greatest artist of all of Italy might use this night for a very extravagant painting. Maybe of Zeus making love to one of the many fellow Goddesses on Mount Olympus. Eros has awoken between these two...and we fear that it may never fall into slumber.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Day two?…Day three?

I’m not quite sure how long but we’ve been in bed for at least a day. My God it’s been the most glorious of times in this bed with Grigor. He hasn’t left, I haven’t left, nor have I not worn clothes for this long which is even better. It’s nice that my body is finally catching a break from dresses and even pants.

“Are we on Day three?” Grigor asked as I shifted myself to face him.

“I think so? No two. Four? Surprised Peter hasn’t hunted you down if it’s been at least three days.” Shifting myself next to him in the bed. He opened his arm for me to stick right next to him for our bodies to entangle with one another.

“When you were asleep. I sent my servant to tell Peter I would be out of the palace for a few days. Which means right about now I think he’s starting to get annoyed that I’m not around.” Ah. I had no idea Peter was so clingy to Grigor. I mean obviously his wife is his Emperor’s whore, but who am I to judge now. My body shifted to lay on my front as my right hand laid on his bare chest.

“Grigor I want to apologize to you. I know in the beginning I said some pretty cruel things to you that we’re a little obnoxious. No. Actually it was rather bitchy and I’m sorry Grigor.” I truly feel bad for what I said. I came here with this mindset that I’m a superior Duchess (I mean I know I am.) But there was no reason for me to attack Grigor.

“There was no reason for me to treat you the way I did. I..I’m truly sorry Grigor.” He was shocked at me apologizing. Was he not expecting it? I know I apologized that afternoon when I told him about basically running over Russia. I’d think if he said the same thing about my home I would end up smashing his teeth in.

“I’m sorry as well Chiara.” He was still a little confused on what he was doing. Does he not apologize around here? Something caught his ear as the sound of church bells began playing in the distance. Church bells? Is it Sunday?

“Chiara! Chiara!” The doors busted open as Catherine came into the room as we stayed in our current position. She turned around as I sat up in my bed with the covers obviously keeping my purity. Not that it’s there anymore but it’s Catherine.

“Oh! So sorry! It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you.” She’s not uncomfortable obviously. But It would be a little weird to see your cousin naked with another man.

“Quite alright. We’ve been meaning to get out of bed anyhow. I’ll see you in your room in a few moments.” Poor Catherine. She scampered out of the room as I looked down at Grigor.

“I’m sorry dear one. But Catherine and I do have some work to do.” Leaning down to kiss those warm lips as our lips began playing with one another. Maybe another five minutes? Another five minutes wouldn’t really put anything out of place.

Climbing on top of him for my hands to push him flat on the bed. I think we only need five minutes with the way I ride this stallion! Leaning down to begin kissing his neck to have his hands gripping my hips.

“Grigor!” My eyes widened as the emperor’s voice began ringing through the hall.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Leaping off Grigor to grab my robe off the chair that was sitting next to my bed. The Emperor came into my room as I tied the robe around me. Smiling as he looked at Grigor then back at me.

“Ah Grigor. Oh hello. You’ve must have been warming her up for my treat. Shall I fuck her now Grigor?” If he even comes near me I will cut that tiny dick of his off.

“No. My blood has come in right now.” Grigors eyes widened as Peter became disgusted. I can’t believe how many times I use that excuse. It still works!

“Right. We must fuck later this evening. Grigor gets dressed, The archbishop died and I need your help as my loyal friend.” Peter left my chambers for the guards to shut the door. Sighing as I sat down on my bed.

“Fuck that was close.” Grigor climbed out of the covers to crawl over and sit next to me. H

“I had no idea I could move that fast.” We began laughing at what just happened for my maid to come into my room with a fresh piece of clothing. While another one came in with a breakfast tray for the both of us.

“Thank you Fernanda. You may go and you may put that tray on the table.” Ordering them around as they nodded to leave the room. Dropping the robe after the door was shut to sit down on the couch. The fire feels much better on my body rather than clothes or this robe anyhow.

“What did they make us for breakfast?” Grigor walked around to face me then get down on his knees.

“A lovely morning dessert. Excellent.” He looked at the tray to see a small bowl of strawberries. Please no. No no! Not in my pussy! Uh oh…oh my God. It feels as if..he’s devouring me! This shouldn’t…HOLY SHIT!

My head to fall back. Holy…holy..God I can feel his tongue…HOLY SHIT! Grigor buried his head in between me as I began pulling on his hair for dear life.

God his tongue…It feels like it gets better every single moment that we have sex it just moves faster and a lot more obnoxious! My legs rested on his shoulders for my hips to start moving up and down a little from not being able to keep myself together. No no..I want this to be done properly.

Before I could say anything his hands slithered up my body to grip my breast. That rough grip sent blood rushing up and down my body. My toes curled up with my fingers pulling his hair as if my life depended on it. It’s..it’s..oh god…

“God..Oh…Grigor..Grigor…” Going round and round between me for my back to start arching up.

“Fuck me!” Barking at him as he began kissing up my body to then have my right leg to be put on his shoulder.

Yes..YES YES YES! AH! Each thrust felt like my body was going to explode in ecstasy! This is a wonderful position and why have we not done this one yet! My other leg was then lifted onto his shoulder as Grigor took me just how I wanted. Hard..rough..pushing down on my hips to get more of me.

“Chiara…you’re…” It felt as if my world was exploding before my eyes! The stars were dancing in my eyes and forming into beautiful dance patterns.

“FUCK ME! AH AH AH!” His nails began digging into my hips as those thrust were destroying me! God yes! This is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever experienced!

The room filled with nothing except body slaps with both of us panting. I could feel it becoming closer and closer..my legs were shaking as he held onto them tighter and tighter. I wish this feeling would last forever!

So deep! So fucking deep Jesus!

“God…too…soon! Just..a little..” God he’s close! I can feel it! So quick but I’m honestly okay with this!

“Flip me..fuck me like some wild beast!” I begged for him as he put my legs down and flipped me over. I positioned myself on the couch for all fours as he entered himself again. His nails digging further into my hips for my hand to reach up to grab some sort of him. Lowering himself on my back to kiss all over the back of my neck. Sucking and even biting down on my shoulder making it feel even better.

“Come with me Angel….” He whispered as his hand snuck under to begin playing with my clit! Fast circles as he was keeping a fast pace for us!

Almost! Almost!

“FUCK! FUCK FUCK! HARDER HARDER!: Begging as my eyes rolled to the back of my head! So close! AH AH AH! 

“ah..AH…RIGHT…FUCK! COME COME COME COME COME!” IT was like a single drop hitting a calm lake. The ripples were large as it rushed down all the way to my toes. His body collapsed for him to sit down on the couch. I leaned to the table to hand him the glass of orange juice and one for myself.

“Huzzah!” He took the drink and looked at me.

“Salute!” Clinking our drinks together for us to take a big gulp.

“Grigor I must say, you’re quite the skilled lover and surprised your wife doesn’t ride you more often.” Taking a blueberry from the tray and popping it in his mouth.

“I shall now save it for you.” Grabbing another blueberry to place it in my mouth. Crawling on top of his lap to kiss him. Swirling it out of my mouth as the temptation to ride him one last time was coming again.

“You’re so seductive Angel. One more time please.”

“Alas. Catherine has called for me so I must eat and do my duties.” He frowned to peck his lips.

Climbing off of him to walk over to the fire. It was slowly dying off but still emitting a good amount of heat. Grigor picked up the tray to place it infront of the fire as we both grabbed out plates of eggs and sausage. The eggs were extremely fluffy that went well with the extremely spiced sausage.

“Besides fencing or even running around doing politics. What do you like to do for fun?” Grigor asked to put down my fork.

“Riding. I love to go riding around the countryside and stop to have a picnic. Yes that sounds extremely out of character for myself. But it’s extremely comforting.”

“A picnic? Figured you would be eating the heads off your enemies in your spare time.” Funny.

“We do that back home.” We chuckled at each other.

“What about you?”

“Definetly riding. If we’re going to be honest with one another. I do enjoy some light drawing.” What? No. That’s a lie! There’s absolutely no way he does sketches in his spare time! He’s too busy dealing with the Emporers shenanigans

“Sketching? You’ll have to show me sometime because I find it extremely hard to believe.”

“A picnic then? There’s a place that I enjoy running off to far from the palace. We can ride out there one day and enjoy a nice quite afternoon without the sound of breaking bottles and moaning.” He’s a lot more aware than I thought he would be.

I think he’s got a somewhat decent human side to him. Something tells me that constantly drinking and watching your wife screw someone else makes you somewhat uneasy. If it were me I’d imagine my entire mind would be destroyed.

We finished our breakfast as it was almost impossible for us to keep our hands off each other trying to get dressed. Would I consider this just angry sex or is it truly lust? Was this just our anger developing these past few weeks and we needed to take it out on each other?

Throwing on my rosary necklace as the reality of everything that just happened appeared in my vision. Oh my god I just had sex. OH MY GOD I JUST BROKE MY VIRGIN VOW SHIT! SHIT SHIT! OH NO! AND I JUST HAD SEX WITH A RANDOM STRANGER! WELL NOT RANDOM BUT SOMEONE I STILL DON’T HARDLY NO! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!

“What’s wrong?” Grigor asked as I tucked my shirt into my pants.

“What did we just do?” Stopping to look into the mirror. My body. He’s marked my body! No literally there’s a big mark on my shoulder! My neck looks like I have some sort of rash!

“The greatest experience in our lives.” That’s great for him! What’s he got to lose! If word reaches the court back home and they hear that I’ve been..wait since when do I care what the court thinks? They have no power over my statutes and if they ask I just deny it.

“Yes..yes we did. Shall we meet again?” Asking him as he was about to walk out the door. He shut the door and slowly approached me. Is he trying to look like a dominant man who I fucked the shit out of last night. I had him wrapped around my finger.

“You are to be here at nine o’clock sharp. If you are not here by nine I will send you away with no peach for you.” Ordering him as my hands ran up his chest. My nails then slightly skimmed down his skin leaving just a little personal mark on him. He growled with his lip twitching a little bit and wanted to kiss me.

“You dare not place a kiss onto my lips. Not until nine tonight. Ciao.” Winking as I walked past him.

Making my way over to Catherine’s apartment as I began diving into my own thoughts. I know that this was probably just a very momentary thing that I imagine Grigor is getting back at his wife for sleeping with the Emperor. Even if it is..I think I would be okay with that. I probably won’t ever come out here again after helping Catherine get ready for the coup, and then never see Grigor again.

But…but doesn’t this go against his wife having a lover? He seemed so mad that the Emperor was sleeping with his wife? Did he just magically get over it? Will this be a one time thing? Why must life be so damn confusing and why did this happen so damn quickly?

Have I lowered myself so low and dramatically in a small amount of time? It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been here? I held myself at such a high degree that now I’m sleeping with the Emperor’s advisor? It feels as if I’ve lowered myself with everything that I once believed in.

For the record I’m aware that a lot of royalty members take lovers but is it meant to be like this? I don’t enjoy this feeling of being just a side dish of the main course. Yes I might be blunt with some anger issues but I don’t deserve to be the side dish of the main course. I’m much smarter and cunning.

If I am to be nothing more than a side dish then there’s no point. As a Duchess! I shall acquire my own lover. Not be someone else’s little side dish!

Bursting open her apartments to see her sitting in her greeting room. Her and Marial were going through these small boxes that had some sort of gold object in them?

“Ah Chiara! We’ve come up with a plan!” Catherine smiled as she motioned me to come closer. She handed me one of the boxes as I opened it. A gold egg? Why does she have multiple boxes of gold eggs? Georgian gold? Excellent choice but this feels a little baggy.

“This will win the women of the courts over in no time!” Closing the box to then place it back on top of the pile.

“What do you think?” I…umm. This feels unnecessary.

“Catherine. You’re the empress. You don’t have to buy them over with gifts and jewels like this.” There must be a better way to do this. She doesn’t want to rule without fear yet doesn’t know how to use her voice. A sweet little girl who saved a bird in my gardens because her wing was broken.

“Then what would you have me do?” Think Chiara think. What would allow the women of the court to become favorable again to the court. Dresses? Oh no last time we did that the maul face was disgraced.

“Let me think for a moment. This will come off as you trying to take them away from the maul and she probably doesn’t like you at the moment.”

“She started a rumor that Catherine fucked a horse.” Marial commented as my eyes widened.

“Fucked a horse? Really? You didn’t?”

“No! I didn’t fuck a horse!” She was about to yell but calmed herself down quickly. Just wanted to make sure. Wouldn’t that hurt anyhow?

“And all because we thought it was a good idea to match a silly dress with the interior of a tent? I believe that’s being petty.” Telling her as she picked up the tray of boxes to hand to Vlad.

“Since you don’t have any bright ideas Amelia on how to fix this situation. I am off to meet with the ladies.” Think Amelia! Ummm! Women like her are cunning, vilem and of course have the face of a mule. Maybe if I can dig up some shirts? I imagine it is not that difficult around here with the right amount of showing my leg.

“Give me five minutes please! Something tells me that doing this is a horrible idea and will end badly.” Telling her as her damn headstrong self! She left with Vlad and Marial as I began pacing back and forth in her room.

Okay, think. Obviously her husband is a major General who’s usually gone for battle which means she’s got lovers. Not that there’s really any sort of dirt around these parts or anywhere really. Maybe depending on the lover?

No wait. We did this because of Marial. Maybe if she makes a scene with Marial to assert her dominance it might go better. Yes! A Queen who is very hands on can be ruled with a good order and not be feared!

“Catherine! Catherine!’ Running out of her apartments to see she was walking down the hallway. The three of them turned around as I slid towards them.

“Marial don’t hate me for saying this. But smack her down!” Telling her as she was confused.

“That’s what I told her!” Thank you Marial! A leader must have a strong hand and sadly I can not do all her work!

“I’m not going to hit you Marial! The eggs will work and you must believe in me.” Catherine was so filled with hope that this plan was going to work. I sadly do have to meet with Hernan for a lesson. She was beginning to walk away as I was beginning to think of the outcomes. Mostly bad.

“Catherine!” Yelling as she stopped to turn around.

“Tread lightly.” Warning her as she disappeared down the narrow halls.

~~~~~~

Back..back..LUNGE! My blade landed onto his side as we took a few steps back. Getting into our stance again as I went after him first. Aiming for his shoulder but was quickly blocked to then take a step back.

“Hault.” Hernan ordered as I slipped off my mask. He looked a little frustrated with me as I caught my breath.

“You wanna tell me what’s gotten into your head?” Truth be told. It’s a mixture of Grigor ravishing my soul, what the hell just happened these past few days with him, and how badly it’s about to end for Catherine with this egg idea. But sadly at the moment it’s mostly Grigor.

“Hernan. May I ask you something?” Putting down the mask as I walked over to the bucket of water. Scooping up some water in the cup to take a drink.

“If it’ll make you focus once again then please do so.” Downing the water to place the cup down next to the bucket.

“Do you have any lovers?” Grabbing the mask from the floor as I put it under my arms.

“In my younger days yes. Many Queens were enticed with my fencing skills during the games that I was dragged into their chambers.” So that’s a yes. But.

“When you started having these lovers. Did it ever feel wrong?” Putting the mask on as we got into our stance.

“At first it did. I thought the kings were going to come and slice my throat from ear to ear. Turns out one of them was having a very large feather shoved up their asses or worse, the orgies.” I took off my mask again so I could stay focused on the conversation.

“Hernan I took a lover and I feel as if I lowered myself to a world where it just feels wrong.”

“Why?”

“Lust. It’s a very powerful entity that really just took over these past few weeks I’ve been here. Yet he got mad before calling him out for being married to the Emperor’s whore.” Hernans face after me telling him this was just utter confusion.

“I’d hate to say it but you’re dealing with a man who has double standards. The whole “I can sleep with whoever I want but when it comes to my wife she can’t sleep with anyone” sort of ideals.” I’m glad to know that this isn’t just a me situation. But why? Why does he think having these sorts of double standards is okay? What good does this come from?

“But why?”

“Because we enjoy the next best thing till we come across another enjoyable woman. If I were you, Chiara, just end the whole lover relationship. It’s just not worth the trouble.” He’s right. Oh fuck what have I done!? I could’ve lost everything doing this whole love thing and to only become some sort of side dish!? FUCK!

“Speaking of ending things. I will be leaving tomorrow sadly. I do not enjoy this place due to the fact these women are quite dull and too much in my ass.” Oh. Maybe this is a good thing for him to leave, rather him not deal with these rowdy people more than I already have to be.

“Maybe that’s a good thing. Get out of here before this place sucks you down this black hole of guilts.” Agreeing with him for the doors to open behind us. Grigor came in to act surprised that we were in here. I’m not going to give him an ultimatum since I’m not here for him. I’m here for Catherine and she needs my help in order to make the coup happen.

“Go on. I’ll see you back in Trento.” He gave me a quick hug then grabbed his belongings. I’ll miss Hernan but he’s far too sweet for this hell hole of a country. Grigor walked up to me as I took off my gloves.

“Yes?” Asking as I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

“I was thinking about tonight and I can not wait to be with you. Maybe another few days in bed?” Now that I think about spending that long in one bedroom just sounds absolutely disgusting and I regret it. (I mean do I? It was fantastic but no. Not after this sort of thinking about what’s this really about.)

“Grigor. I’m going to be honest with you about this situation. This…this doesn’t feel absolutely right and being a side dish doesn’t sound nice. I know what you’re going through with your wife and Peter….but I will not be used as some sort of revenge in between your little three way fight or whatever is going on. I’m…I’m sorry.” This felt like a mixture of relief yet regret. Relief because I don’t want to turn this triangle into a mini triangle between Grigor, myself, and his wife. But full of regret because I will extremely miss riding this stallion.

He was beginning to shake a little to walk over to one of the benches that had some of my extra gear. Kicking it over for me to almost hit him with my sabre for knocking over my stuff! I thought I was being nice about this but I guess not!

“You’re acting like a child.” I commented for him to stare me down in regret yet a little anger.

“You slept with Peter didn’t you?” Excuse me? Did he just?

“Care to repeat yourself again?” Slowly approaching him as I wanted to scream at his face for thinking that I would sleep with that ignorant fucker!

“Did Peter have sex with you after he ran off from picking the new patriarch?” It turned into sadness more than anger. For some reason it sort of caused a crack in it. A chip falling off. To think I would sleep with such a horrid man.

“I know you and I really don’t know each other well and that question. How dare you even think I would lay in bed with him? That…that dumbass! To think I would lower myself to his idiocy! I’m glad to know that you see me so low, and so promiscuous with myself like one of these harlets in your court! Sleeping with everyone in order to fill that void of emptiness that is in their lives!” My voice raised at him as I could feel my blood running ice cold! My lip was twitching at the thought of…disgusting! Revolting! It almost makes me want to vomit.

Nothing pours from those lips to make some sort of witty comment. He knows that I am right in the end. I am a God damn Duchess! Someday and that day may never come but I might become a Queen! The Queen of Italy! I will not be known as someone who slept with some unknown Count in Russia with no political aid and allows his wife to be the whore of the Emporer!

“Chiara I…”

“You may address me as Duchess till I am gone.” Walking over to my trunk to throw my equipment inside. I slammed the trunk shut and was about to march out the door in rage. But one finally thought that he must hear.

“You you..IMBICILE! Figure out your damn own problems Grigor! Be a fucking man and tell the Emporer that you’re tired of him fucking your wife whose enjoying every single moment! Using me to get back at your wife is just ridiculous and I regret every single moment I spent lying in my bed with you now. Good day Count Grigor Dymov!” Leaving the trunk behind to storm off out of the music room.

I marched down the hall to see a servant walking by with some sort of alcohol bottle that I think taking a drink will be nice. Snagging it from the tray to pull the cork off with my teeth. Spitting the cork out of my mouth to take a big gulp. HOLY SHIT THAT’S STRONG VODKA! Shaking my head for me to take one last drink and chucking it against the wall.

FUCK!

FUCK THIS PLACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Damn him. Damn him damn him! Grabbing the closest random vase to chuck it against the wall. Me! Sleeping with Peter? I would rather die in a pile of shit that had smallpox than sleep with that moron! It’s been a day and I still find those words making my stomach curl! Maybe another vase? Ah these this naked porcelain statue. Chucking it against the wall as it finally made me feel a little better. 

How did I allow one man to have such control over my emotions! To flood my mind, body, and soul as if he is a flash flood in the valley! I don’t even..I’m going to drive myself into a pit of never ending darkness. That damn man with those...beautiful blue pools of his eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes in my life. Those strong cheekbones that could cut someone with a knife. 

FUCK!

Maybe write a letter..I imagine the family is missing me and I’ve only written two letters so far here. Father is probably worried that I’ve been converted to the Orthodox ways. (Well I’ve been breaking the laws of the catholic church but luckily these people are too busy with themselves). I sat down at my desk to begin thinking on how to send back a positive message when I’m dying on the inside. 

  
  


_ Dear Father.  _

_ Remind me to never make allies with Russia if I ever become Queen of Italy. These people are uncultured, disgusting horny toads! It feels like I have walked into a brothel except they’re not a bunch of dirty poor people. Now it’s a vast amount of extremely broad people on the court.  _

_ I’m not asking for you to save me or come galavanting from the homeland to come save me. Catherine still needs a lot of help and it’s getting worse before it gets better. To think that I gave the Russians the benefit of the doubt because I knew Catherine would be a little sensitive to the whole situation. But this is just horrible. I literally witnessed the Emperor laying with someone in the middle of the hall!  _

_ This is definitely a reminder of what not to do when I become Duchess at least. No wild parties at court more than once a week, and no. _

My chamber doors bursted open to see Marial storming in, closing the doors behind her. She turned her back and leaned against the door. A panic expression was written on her face as I was waiting for an explanation. 

“Yes Marial?” Asking as I continued to work on my letter. 

“We’ve got a problem?” I took a sip of my wine that I had sitting out with me. 

“Don’t we always?” This isn't anything new. 

“It’s Catherine.” Putting down the quill as I turned around in my chair to stare at her. 

“Is Catherine alright?” 

“Now that she's Leo , yes. But the ladies..they did something bad. Not extremely bad but bad.” Is this a situation where I should be extremely worried? Worried? Or just a pat on the shoulder should make her feel better. 

“After we passed out the eggs to the ladies of the court, Lady Svenska invited her to the tea party she threw, they were in a dance and one of the ladies punched her in the noise and caused her nose blood.” No. NO! NOT WHILE I’M AROUND! 

“Are they still at their dance?” Popping up from the chair as I walked over to my trunk.

“Yes. They will be for another hour or two.” Which means pastries and tea will be required. Did I bring it? I really thought I brought it YES! 

“Please let Catherine know that I will be handling these women the way they should’ve been. Tossed back down to the station they truly belong in, not what they thought.” Ordering Marial as I rang my bell for Fernanda. She came in as I placed the bottle on the end of the desk. 

“Yes M’Lady.” 

“Did we bring tea dance attire?” Asking her as she nodded. 

“Great. Get my full attire ready, I’m going to way these peasants.” AS before you know I hate wearing the wigs, corsets, layers of face paint, and the dress. But duty calls in this situation because no one lays a hand on my cousin! 

Taking off my boots as I heard someone come running into my room as I waited to see who it was. Catherine slid in as I was still sitting there taking off my boots. If she thought she could talk me out of this then she’s surely mistaken. 

“Chiara please don’t!” Catherine begged as Fernanda came in with the dress as Catherine looked like she was going to explode. 

“You don’t have any idea how this country works and if you do something like this then you could ruin everything I’ve worked so hard for.” Catherine stood directly in front of me as I leaned back against the chair. 

“Well your last plan turned out to be a disaster and look what they did!” 

“Minor setbacks tend to happen in these situations.” 

“You’d call that minor?” Pointing directly as her nose as I got up from my desk. 

“Please Chiara just because this works in your country doesn’t mean the same thing here. Peter will see this as an attack and were right in the middle of a war! He would be more than happy to send soldiers just because you caused half the women of the court to suffer.” Rolling my eyes as I began unbuttoning my shirt. 

“Might I make a suggestion?” Marial poked her head into the bedroom as we both turned to face her. 

“There’s always smacking me down.” See we wouldn’t be in this situation if Catherine would’ve just listened to Marial and I! 

“Yes! Look if you don’t smack her down then I’ll be taking this matter into my own hand. And of course it has to be in public. And you’ll really have to say something to really piss off Catherine.” She knows that if she doesn’t do it then I’ll be doing what I do best. 

“The horse fucking.” 

“Cause allegedly you did. Though I don’t know how you would but maybe if you sort of..”

“Fine. Tonight Elizabeth is throwing a party in honor of the archbishop being selected so I guess we’ll do it there. Can we talk privately?” Catherine whispered as I looked at Fernanda to leave the room. Marial followed suit to close the bedroom door for me to sit back down at my desk. 

“Though I appreciate you willing to avenge my attack. I think you enjoy getting ahead of yourself.” 

“We’re family. No one hurts la mia famiglia.” I turned away from her to walk over to the small liquor table that sits in my bedroom. Pouring her a glass of wine then grabbing mine from my desk. 

“Here. Something to make you feel a little at home.” Handing it to her then she looked at the bottle. 

“Gaja Ornellaia. Dark and sweet.” Clinking glasses together as we both took a sip. Motioning her to sit as she sighed. 

“How do you deal with women of the court? Sucking up to them sounds torturous and there’s no way that I can stoop to their level of living.” Catherine sat down on one of the loveseats for me to sit down at my desk. 

“This court is one that I won’t be forgetting till the day I die. It’s one that has been let loose to do their own bidding. For the moment I wouldn’t suck up to them, but obviously we’re on a mission to make everyone in favor of you instead of Peter. So gifts. Not like your golden eggs but something that will truly aid them in their boring day to day lives. Maybe a better doctor for instance, or even a dentist. Lord knows how rotted their teeths are and could use at least some sort of cleaning. Though they say their modern, it’s more a barbaric modern.” 

“You’re the empress Catherine. You have a lot more power at your fingertips then you realize and they’re trying to make you inferior because you’re new to the court. If you really wanted to you could strip down Svenska from her station if you truly wanted to. Lord knows I would at this point in my mind.” 

“The ladies are led by Svenska with the amount of money..” 

“Who's the Empress of Russia? Who rules Russia? The donkey face can’t even work up the courage to hit you she sends one of her ladies to do it. I really need to find that mean bone in your body and drag it out of you. I’d hate to say it but there is no such thing as a loving Queen. Most of us who are in royal power must rule with an iron fist but that doesn’t mean to be a monster onto the people like your moron of a husband.” 

“Be truthful and fair to the people. Gain their trust in the way they need it, not you.” Close enough. 

“Tell me Chiara. What exactly were you going to do with the ladies if I hadn’t come by to stop you?” 

“Remember that cruise two years ago?”

“Chiara!” 

“What! It worked last time, why wouldn’t it work a second time.” It really would’ve and if something like that happens again while I’m around it will work again. 

Catherine put her glass of wine down to then lean a little more towards me which caused me to lean back against the seat. 

“You’re a lot more bitter than usual. Is everything alright?” No. Everything is not alright! How can any of this be alright! This country! These people! Backwoods! Horny toads that just do whatever they Goddamn please without respecting..Oh it’s not even that! Fucking Grigor accusing me of sleeping with the moron Emporer who has a mind of a child! How dare he accuse me! I wouldn’t have any sort of sexual contact with him if he was the last man on this earth. If the gates of hell were open and the choice for me to go into Heaven was having sex with Peter I still wouldn’t partake in it! 

“Peachy. Just absolutely peachy.” Chugging the rest of my wine to then throw my empty glass against the wall. 

“You know that scared me for the first few weeks of being here. But now..” Finishing her drink to then chuck it against the wall. Shattering against it as she laid down on the love seat. 

“But now it’s become a permanent sound in my mental wallpaper.” Grabbing the bottle to then walk over to where she was laying then sat down next to her. Getting comfortable as I pulled the cork out with my teeth to spit it across the room. Taking a drink to then give her the bottle. 

I’ve yet to look at the top of my room since I moved in. They’re cupids that are dancing around in the clouds. Not sure who exactly designed this room but those cupids...they're so masculine..Why are they so muscular? I know no baby ever comes out this muscular no matter who the father is. Zeus himself could not ever make a baby this muscular!

“Catherine. Catherine. Lookup.” Pointing directly at them as her head tilted in curiosity. 

“They’re cupids.” 

“Yes they’re cupids. But have you ever noticed that they’re extremely muscular. They’re babies and have more muscles than Zeus himself. Just look!” We began laughing as the bottles continued to go back and forth between the both of us. This is exactly what I think we both needed. No men, no Government, not worrying about anything and just laughing at extremely masculine cupids. 

“How is Leo? How is having a lover in your life?” 

“It’s..intoxicating and confusing. When I first arrived I planned to make Peter fall in love with me as I am a romantic. Then tossed into a wheel of uncertainty. Leo says that he has fallen for me and..it feels so wrong from everything I’ve once believed in.” That’s one word to describe everything I’ve gone through so far. 

“Our worlds are messy. We always think that it will be easy as those before us. But the world...people..him..it’s unclear.” 

What am I doing? I’m to be a Grand Duchess in the next year or two, there’s a possibility of being a Queen and I’m in a tiny crisis on how to deal with some Russian that’s just using to get back at his wife? That didn’t even feel like the case till he brought up Peter and the accusation. But...look what he’s going through in his life as I imagine he doesn’t want his wife to be behaving like this. 

Grigor...Grigor...for some reason the thought of his arms being wrapped around me is helping me fall asleep..so peacefully. He does this thing with his thumb where it glides up and down where it’s placed and it brings such comfort. 

After drinking for a little longer than predicted. Catherine and I ended up sleeping directly where we were sitting for more than two hours. Alcohol is such a good night medicine. Fernanda came in to wake us as we both felt like brand new people and we had to get ready for Elizabeths party. 

Per usual I truly didn’t feel like getting shoved into a dress and from what I’ve gathered about Elizabeth this party will end up becoming a clothes off party. So why not just dress the part but not get involved. Besides...I want to piss off Grigor for his accusation so why to wear as little as possible for something he’s not receiving. 

My beautiful crafted corset that was pink with gold floral designs all around it. My plain white long sleeve shirt was underneath the corset with my nice pair of black pants and boots. Quite the scandal some would say. (But as you know it’s me just trying to be comfortable.) 

“Boot dagger.” Fernanda tossed the sheathed knife onto the bed as I placed my boot on the bed and placed it in the boot. And now we’re set. 

“Feel free to let loose tonight. I should be able to get myself ready to sleep and probably will be extremely intoxicated.” She nodded as I fixed my shirt so that my chest would be a little more exposed than most times. 

Wait, something is missing. Rings yes, boot knife yes, and OH! Necklace! Walking to the desk to pull out my jewelry box to pull out my pearl necklace. The first few rows of pearls were tight around the neck itself then relaxed across my chest. Oh yes. Much better. 

Walking out of my bedroom to already hear the madness going down near the end of the hallway. I really need a break from this palace. I’m in Russia and I should be going into the cities to at least see them! Maybe Catherine would be up for a trip to Moscow or Saint Petersburg sometime soon. I think that it would do her some good to go out and see the people to get a complete understanding of the country that she lives in. It does no good for a rising Empress to preach about change when she hasn’t met her own subjects. At home I would constantly go out and about to see my people. Support their businesses and make sure everything was doing okay. Yes her and I are in different situations but going out every once in a while wouldn’t hurt. 

Walking into the party to see people were holding snakes, animals, and...a bird? I must admit this is one interesting party. Reminds me of when we had an animal exposition a few months back and I got to see a Tiger from China! But I imagine that would be impossible here due to the fact that the tiger would eat all of them up. 

Looking around to see the ladies were sitting around the fireplace laughing as I wanted to choke the donkey face till she turned a different color. Ah and George. The Emporers would be where you had the audacity to become angry when Grigor and I were fooling around. The hypocrisy that spills from her mouth is exhausting. 

Speaking of Grigor, where is he? Trying not to look suspicious as I searched the room to see him sitting with Peter and children as they drink wine? They look around 10? Mother didn’t even let me touch a drop besides communion till I turned at least 12! He looked directly at me to form a smile on his face. Maybe I over blew the whole situation. Tends to be a problem of mine which I need to fix. 

“These parties..so interesting.” Catherine commented as we continued into the party. A waiter passed by with one glass as I snuck it for myself. 

“Remember the plan.” Winking as we both sat down with the bitches. 

“So. Tell me of your lives here.” 

“All is bliss in the court of Peter.” 

“Of course life is bliss here. But if tiny improvements could be made, and I could help you as Empress, that would gladden my heart to be a friend and a use to you all.” 

“Why don’t you stop the war?” Why don’t you stop being a child? Impossible. They all chuckled as I wanted to scream. 

“I will note it down. But it is probably beyond me at this point. Maybe more immediate things.” I can’t chime in on this because I don’t really live here full full time. (Though it feels like I’ve been living here for ages!)

“Well, the carriages are always in disrepair. They do not fix it fast enough.” George chimed in. Always being helpful in gaining her own glory. 

“I see. I shall look into it. How is your son Tatyana? Boris. He was unwell?” 

“Fucking Chekhow saw him, but...We need better doctors than the Chekhovs. Boris coughs blood, and the fool puts leeches on his throat. I do not know doctoring but it seems ridiculous. And my dearest Boris gets sicker.” I truly can not imagine the horror of how this country would handle an outbreak of any sort of disease. Even if precautions are made to keep them at bay. 

“He basically killed Raisa.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Indeed. We must have the most modern medicine. We shall bring a new doctor from France.” 

“What a friend you are to us. How is Leo?” Is her life so dull that she must pry her big disgusting nose into Catherines love affair? Looking over to Catherine who looked uncomfortable for just a moment then smiled. 

“He makes my skin tingle and my heart gladden.” They all giggled as I wanted to scream. It’s a private affair!

“Surely more detail than that. If you really are our friend, we will need you to open up to us, if it is true and we are to feel you love us.” 

“Shut up, whore!” OH SHIT! Taking a sip of my wine after Marial yelled at her. In reality I’m trying not to laugh because holy shit that’s funny!

“She cannot…”

“Apologize!” Her and Catherine exchanged a look as I was ready. C’mon Catherine! Use that mean bone! 

“I will see her later. Go back to your quarters, Marial.” 

“NEEEEEIGH!” Catherine stood up to slap the living shit out of her to the point she almost fell down on the ground. Everyone gasped as I was sipping my wine trying not to laugh at these dumbasses. 

“Do not ever do that! That goes for all of you. Am I heard?” The ladies in the circle slightly nodded as my eyes were directly on Svenska. I know the ass face was responsible for this mess and I’ll be dealing with it even after this. Oh did you think I forgot about the whole tea dance? Far from it. 

“I have spoken to my husband on this, and he sees it as a sleight on him. If it is heard again, no matter what family, what wealth, they will be a servant stripped of everything and we will slap the shit out of them on a daily basis! Am I heard?” And that is how you do it! 

“Marial, wipe the blood from your nose. Pour me wine.” Catherine sat down as Marial began to pour her wine. 

“Now, other things you ladies need from me? Lady Svenska, can I help you in any way?”

“No Empress. I am satisfied.” 

“Mmm. Marvelous. Good day then.” Catherine got up from her seat as I stayed exactly where I was for a few minutes. I’m waiting to see if ass face will say something smart right after Catherine has left. 

“What are you waiting for exactly?” Svenska commented as my focus went directly to her. 

“Oh just..watching..and waiting.” Svenska turned back towards Tatyana as I noticed George was staring directly at me. What could she possibly want? 

“I think we need to talk.” 

“Need or want? I have absolutely nothing to say to you.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Her eyebrow was raised at me as I put my drink down. 

“And I find it hard to believe that you’re a good woman of any sort. If you want to talk then talk. You have the floor and are ready to tell me all about how you’re the victim and everything you do is for status. Truthfully you enjoy every moment of it that you go out of your own way to spend all your time with him.” 

I waited for a few moments for her to say something back against my statement but what does she have against me? Being a whore? She’s already got that covered in her department so what would that even do against me? 

“The Emperor is about to announce the new patriarch to the court.” A servant told us as I got up from my chair to then walk away. Stupid woman. 

We walked into a large sitting room as the new patriarch was wearing his garments as Peter was standing on top of the love seat. I stood next to Leo as I noticed Grigor was coming to stand next to me. 

“The new Patriarch! Huzzah!” 

“Huzzah!” 

“Oh! To the Empress! She is finding her feet here, and her fists.” Took her a minute but we managed to get it out of her. 

“Apparently she fucked a horse before she got here!” Damn it….

“For I am all for fucking and after Archie blesses us we will all begin!” 

“Huzzah!” Glad to know that after everyone is blessed that they’re basically saying yeah God take it back. Didn’t need it in the first place. 

“Can we talk?” Grigor whispered for me to raise my eyebrow. 

“You and your wife truly love to talk don’t you?” Not looking directly at him as I kept my head straight forward. 

“Please Chiara. I really….” Maybe he is sorry. I feel like this is becoming a usual song and dance for us these past few weeks. Nodding for the two of us to turn around and walk out of the room. 

We started down the hallway keeping absolutely silent towards each other. Who exactly was going to start this conversation? Not me because at this moment I have nothing to say on the matter besides saying sorry for being a little over dramatic, and that’s it. He stopped walking to move in front of the fireplace to warm himself up a little. Turning towards me to let out a large sigh. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry that I accused you of sleeping with Peter because of my own personal problems. It wasn’t right and I truly feel horrible for saying that…” I could tell that he wanted to say much more but was working on it. My hands were behind my back as I waited for him to finish his statement. 

“Grigor it’s not a..

“Chiara I’ve fallen for you.” He interrupted me as I was confused by what he just said. What? 

“I have fallen for you Duchess Chiara.” It sent shivers down my spine. What why? We’ve only known each other for a few weeks and now he’s fallen. Oh no...no no no. 

“I am not the romantic type Grigor. I am not like my cousin who will bring you a twig to show love and unity. I..I don’t care for it.” Truth be told I’ve been avoiding the whole love marriage life ever since I was born. If I marry then I lose everything. The power will go to my husband and I am left to be nothing but a baby making device for my husband. 

Yet...this feels different. I feel as if I should be comforting Grigor to hold one another. If I could keep him as a lover for eternity I might be okay with this idea. But marriage is something that I plan on never happening in my life. 

“I don’t expect you to have fallen because why would you have fallen for a piece of shit like myself. You’re right about me..I’m nothing but a weakling who can’t even stand up against the moron himself..” He fell to his knees as he was beginning to have some sort of attack on the floor in front of me. Quickly approaching him as I got down on my knees. 

“Grigor take a breath.” Rubbing his back as he was trying to catch his breath. 

“My mind is beginning to chip away right before my eyes Chiara..” Oh no..no no. Holding him close to me as I kissed the top of his forehead. Okay so me swearing off love may just be a phase like mother said! Or is this just me feeling bad. I’ll figure that out later! 

“This..this is just a rocky path in the road of life. We all go through it and eventually it becomes better. Just have to go through the rough path in order to see that beautiful green field on the other...this isn’t helping is it.” He shook his head as I thought I heard a door opening. 

“A weakling… I’m such a weakling..” I’d rather the court not see Grigor falling apart in front of their eyes. Laughing was echoing from the hall as I had to get him out of here. 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Telling him as I lifted him up from the ground. We were stumbling around a little as we quickly walked through the palace till we made it to the apartments. No this isn’t meant for me to tackle him and have rough sex. Rather..rather not let the court see him breaking down when he’s the most important members of Peters court. 

Opening the door to my apartment as he walked in then slamming the doors shut. Locking it as he fell onto the love seat. His breathing did calm down a little bit yet he was still in some sort of a panic state. Water. 

“God how am I a man? Any man would’ve killed the other man for sleeping with his wife..you 're right..” Okay now I’m feeling horrible. I poured him a glass of water to then sit on my knees next to Grigor. 

“Drink some water.” He sat up to take the glass from my hand. 

“How could anyone love me...I’m such a coward. I can’t even fuck my wife...she has to go to someone else in order to fill that void...that desire that I can not fufill.” Well that’s utter bullshit because being railed by him was marvelous. 

“Stop that! There is no need to bring down yourself because of your wife being a total whore. Grigor I’m sorry...I’m sorry for being such a cunt towards you. We both come from completely different worlds and I have to remember sometimes that this isn’t home..You’re not a weakling or a coward. This is just a difficult situation that probably doesn’t help that I’ve been acting so horrid towards you..” His glass was empty as I took it from him to place it down on the ground. My hands cupped his cheeks as he held onto them, he closed his eyes to put his forehead against mine. 

“May I stay here for the night?” Grigor asked for me to nod. 

“I can’t spend another night alone. Not another night…” Sitting up to then wrap my arms around him. He picked me up to then pull me into his lap which made me giggle a little. It’s kind of fun just being hoisted up into someone's lap. 

“I don’t plan on making love with you tonight Chiara.” Oh really? This is rather shocking because I figured he would’ve found a way to seduce me into the bed.

“And why is that? Got tired of me already? We’re those three days….or five..still a little blurry with the amount of wine and food 

“Never. You are the only good thing that has come from my dreadful existence here.” Somehow I think he’s right. 

“I’m really wanting a glass of vodka. Care for some?” Asking as he was rubbing his eyes. 

“Please.” Climbing off to walk over on my refilled liquor shelf. Two of my biggest glasses filled with vodka as I imagine it’s like water to him at this point. Just like how wine is like water, just drink it like water. Sitting back down on his lap to give him the glass, clinking out glasses as we both chugged down the vodka. HOLY SHIT THIS BURNS GOING DOWN STILL HOLY CRAP! 

“Still getting used to it aren’t you?” He began to laugh as I shook my head then blinked a few times. 

“Indeed. But it acts fast and my fingers are already feeling wonderful. How about another?” I’m just going to grab the glass bottle so I can stay comfortable on his lap. Skipping to the bottle as I pulled the cork off and placed it on the table. 

“If you would’ve told me when we first met that I would be letting you sit on my lap after our first introduction. I would’ve thought they were mad.” Good times from a few weeks ago when I had a large stick up my ass. Sitting back down to take a swing from the bottle then hand it to him. 

“Or me having some sort of relationship with you after I almost beat you with my sabre. How the world changes before our own eyes.” We both nodded to continue passing the glass bottle back and forth to one another. 

I could feel it coursing through my veins like water rushing down a river after a rainstorm. It feels incredible! Vodka is truly a wondrous type of alcohol that loves to scorch my throat. Oof. As much as I would love to sit on his lap for a long time, my bed looks absolutely enticing for us to crawl in. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind crawling into bed. 

“Would you mind if we got into bed? Your lap is comfortable but my bed just feels so much better. Please Grigor?” Without questioning it. He sat up as my legs wrapped around his back for us to start heading towards the bed. As much as I love not being pounded into oblivion in this position..this is fun! Wait for the corset. I can not get into my sleep mindset if I’m stuck wearing this cage. 

He put me down on the bed as I sat on my knees to then begin taking off my corset. Crap Fernanda really tied the bow up high to the point I can’t reach it. His fingers began messing with the string as I felt the air entering my body once again. Tossing it across the room to untuck my shirt from my pants. 

“Thank you.” Turning to face him as we leaned in to kiss one another. Softly kissing one another as he placed his hand on my cheek. 

“Picnic with me tomorrow. There’s a beautiful tree that the leaves just dance with the wind that is just beautiful.” Yes. I said that I wanted to get some sort of fresh air and the timing could not be more perfect!

“It’s only been one day since I’ve been away from your bed, and I’ve missed the way it feels. Warm..comforting, can be a bit rough but eventually I become in a state of relaxation.” Grigor became comfortable down on the bed as I joined him on top of the covers. He placed his hand on my cheek as I kissed his hand.

“I know you don’t love me or have fallen for me...but thank you.” He drifted to sleep as I began to scoot closer to him. He must’ve felt me move because I was pulled closer to him and tucked into his chest. 

This is nice. 

Very nice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

HOLY FUCK FUCK FUCK! 

GOD THIS IS FANTASTIC HOLY SHIT!

My fingers were yanking on his hair as I was riding him to oblivion! His nails dug into my back for the tempo to pick up even more. I could feel his teeth biting hard into my neck which made me squeeze even harder. I never thought that being bitten was such a wonderful feeling in my life! His teeth just clenching into my skin just made it so much better! 

“Holy fuck Chiara!” He took in a huge breath of air as I pushed him down onto the ground. 

“Scream my name!” I yelled as we were getting closer and closer to that sweet edge! 

“GRIGOR AH FUCK!” My nails digging into his chest! 

“Choke me.” I stopped to then looked directly into his eyes. 

“Do you want me to say it in italian? Ti prego soffocami Chiara.” Holy hell. If that’s what he wants then who am to say no. Picking up my rhythm again as my hand reached down to his throat. 

“That’s it...holy shit that’s it!” God I could feel him..Holy hell. My toes were curling from the pleasure as me choking him would fuck me harder! The way he’s moaning is just absolutely stunning and making it so much better! It’s so..fucking..beautiful! His moaning just sends shivers up and down my entire core! 

Grigor's hands traveled up to squeeze my breast tightly for then his left hand to travel up to my neck. Oh god he’s going faster! Yes yes yes yes! I could see flowers blooming! Stars exploding before my eyes. I had to let go of my grip to collapse on his chest as he pounded into me. 

God I want to stick my tongue down his throat fuck! Turning my head for me to start kissing the fuck out of him. Our tongues slithered around with one another till he basically took over for a few moments. Stopping the tangliging as he began diving into my neck to mark the shit out of me. 

“Stick your tongue down my throat.” Pulling his head from my neck to start slamming my lips against him for our tongues to start twirling around with one another. God his tongue can make me come just from this Jesus. He stopped as the final penetration was arriving and it was so beautiful! Each thrust was hitting exactly where it needed to be! 

“Grigor! Grigor..” My eyes rolled in the back of my head as we looked at one another. Just watching his facial expression change was just intoxicating! 

“Cumming..CUMMING!” Grigors neck leaned back as I laughed since I’ve never seen him in such selief. After a moment he looked up to see that I..I..

“Did you not?” It cued for him as he pushed me onto the ground and got on top of me. 

“I may not be able to finish you with my cock. But I know your pussy loves other things besides cock. Ride my face.” My entire body turned dark red for me to slide down and positioned myself on his face. 

Dear...Ah...God...I can’t even describe on how. Ahhhhh. My hands began to touch my own breast for my head to lean back to almost fall backwards onto his body. His tongue was going round and round constantly. 

My hand went down to start rubbing my own clit to make the sensation feel even more exquisite. Yes..YES! While my right hand was continuing on my clit my left hand began to pull his air. His two bare hands travelled up my sides to then give my ass a wonderful smack. 

“Gri..Grigor..almost..almost..” He kept smacking which was the final push over the edge. A wave of electricity streaked through my body in the final moment. Yanking his hair as hard as I could for him to moan underneath my body. 

This Russian coldness couldn’t even bother us at the moment from the large amount of body heat radiating off one another. Climbing off of him to then lay down on the cool grass. My chest was rising and falling as we both were staring up into the tree. The leaves are swaying in the wind that was allowing a cool breeze to rest on our naked bodies. 

“Holy fuck.” I smiled as we turned our heads to face one another. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever experienced something like that…” He commented as I smiled. 

“Our love making would’ve been the type you would see in great halls. The greek gods I believed experienced something like that before.” Grigor sat up to grab a glass of water. He took a large sip then for me to sit up and take a sip after him. 

“Tell me my dearest do you always enjoy..” Motioning to his neck as he sighed. 

“The Emperor told me once that it helps make this more pleasurable. Guess that’s the only time that he’s been right because holy fuck.” I guess so. He wasn’t wrong about that because that was fantastic. Wait..those are hand prints. 

“Grigor..I left..” Oh shit. I left markings and more specifically my hand marks from too hard of choking. 

“I’m so sorry oh my…” I feel horrible! My eyes drifted over to my shoulder where I had bite marks from what I could see.

“Barbarians we are.” He commented as he scooted closer to me and kissed his own bite marks. I leaned over to see that we still had some fresh bread and I am starving. Leaning over to grab a slice then spread a little jam. 

“So when were you going to tell me you’ve been learning italian.” Taking a bite as he snuck in to take the next bite. 

“Figured you would be more impressed. A tutor for the children was teaching them French and since French and Italian are very similar, it worked out perfectly.” He had a little jam on the corner of his mouth. Leaning in to lick it off he left a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Thieves should be punished.” Laughing as I was extremely close to his face. 

“Should I be?” My hand snuck up his chest 

“Yes. But not at this moment.” Raising my piece of my bread to then scoot away from him. Grabbing a grape to put into my mouth to slow eat in front of him. 

“You should try these grapes Grigor. They taste devine.” Taunting him with another grape as I could tell he wanted to get on top of me and ravish. But ah ah ah. He’s being punished for being such a thief. He took a grape from the vine scoot over towards me with it in his mouth. 

“No reward for your Grigor. You’ve stolen from me.” Tapping the grape for him to chew it then kissing my finger. 

“You’re too much for me Chiara.” Falling back onto the ground as I laughed at him for a minute. I enjoy a little torture in my life. 

“When am I going to see those sketches on Grigor? You promised me.” Looking down at him as he smirked at me. Forming my puppy eyes to have him get up from the grass and onto the blanket. 

Joining him on the blanket as he opened his sketching bag. He pulled out the first sketch as it..oh..why am I not surprised that it’s a naked woman. But the details are remarkable. To the smallest details on the naked bodies to small beauty marks. 

“Grigor..Grigor this is scandalous.” Chuckling as I went to the next is that Svenska? Now the cold was catching up as I felt him place his coat around my shoulder. This is one of the most comfortable coats I’ve worn. 

“How on earth did you persuade Svenska to get naked for you?” Asking him as he started to rub the back of his head. 

“Costed a gold necklace.” Mhmmm. 

“So you’ve slept with other people besides George?” 

“Of course not! Before George yes but as I told you, all it costed was a gold necklace.” Well normally I’m not one for degrading fellow women in this world. But at least my nipples aren’t bigger than apples. I kept going through his artwork to see more than naked women, there was one of a wild elk with such gigantic antlers! I’ve never seen one with such large antlers and a tiger? 

“That was my old tiger. His name was Maxim and was a wonderful cat till he ripped the arm off my old nanny. Other than that he was a wonderful pet.” 

“You would enjoy Africa and all the wildlife there Grigor. You would be able see a herd of zebras and the elephants. Watch those wonderful Lions attack these prey and even better. Witness a cheetah running full speed at an ostrich!” Then reality kicked in. He wouldn’t come to Africa to sketch some wild animals. Truth be told I have been beginning to enjoy our time together. Even before the wild sex. 

“Tell me more about Trento.” He asked for me to raise my eyebrow. It’s not like he’s ever going to visit there in his life. 

“Why must I always talk about myself. I feel as if it’s all about myself without even knowing much about you. I know you obviously but I get old talking about myself.” Telling him as I handed him back his sketches. 

“Rijn Van Rembrandt. My father took me to St. Petersburg for some business. When I was there I snuck off from the boring meeting to see an exhibition happening. His work Bathseba at her bath was on display and I just stood there. My father eventually found me and that is when he bought me my first sketching papers and pencils.” Kissing him softly to show a little gratitude 

“Thank you for sharing with me Grigor.” Another kiss for him to place his hands on my cheeks. 

“My mother surprisingly did not enjoy the idea of me drawing. Said it would lead to bad habits and wanting to seek out what is bad for me.” He took the sketches from my hands for his hands to travel up my left leg. 

“You’re not imagining your mother are you? Catherine told me that the Emperor thinks about his mother when he does the deed.” I started laughing because Grigor fell back onto the blanket and laughed. 

“My mother sadly loved me and always looked out for me in the end. Not to mention she treated me like a human being instead of a diseased child.” My eyes widened at his statement to pop another grape into his mouth. 

“You really don’t enjoy him do you?” At this point this is starting to lay the seeds of the coup into the mind of Peter's most trustworthy associate. I’m not saying that all this time has been going towards the coup. Because I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve been spending together with one another. Trust me. But I also came here to help Catherine with the coup. Just took a little break because someone’s cock is marvelous. Oh that was too much. 

“He’s a good friend to say the most. We do enjoy hunting together, drinking, and partying.” Not going to bring up George of course since it’s not my place. 

“Hmmm. Must be interesting to see someone like Peter rule a country when he’s such a loose canon.” 

“Well that’s where I come in my dear. I’m sort of that force that blocks those too mad for the country ideas. He’s tried to establish that the ladies of the court walk around in only robes and their hats. I then told him about the mysert that women hold and that they need to stay mysterious.” Wow. Who’d know that Grigor had such an important role. I’m not saying that he’s not important but he’s the barrier from all the bad ideas. Not all of them but tries his best I’m assuming. 

Though reality striked that Grigor will be staying in Russia once I finally head back to Italy. I think that if we continue this sort of love relationship that he would want to come to Italy but I highly doubt it’s going to happen. He has grown significantly a part of my life in such an intimate way that it’s a little hard to imagine that possibly within a few weeks I’ll be going home and leaving this troublesome country. 

Yet deep down in that hardened soul he wouldn’t leave his wife for some foreign Duchess because his home his here, his future children will be here, and I will be Italy. Eventually there will be a time that I will have to get married to some other Duke or Prince who the hell knows at this point. Eventually I’ll have to get married and bring some sort of child into this world and continue on the cycle of life. At Least I’m completely aware of this fact and if he wants to come to Italy he can if not then all I lose is a lover. 

SHIT! I HAVE A MEETING WITH CATHERINE TO DISCUSS SPEECHES AND ABOUT WINNING OVER MORE THAN JUST THE LADIES OF THE COURT! 

“Grigor I am so sorry but I completely forgot Catherine and I are supposed to have tea very soon!” Grabbing my shirt to stand up and slip it onto my body. I then grabbed my pants to practically jump into them. I finished getting dressed to see Grigor and watched me from the blanket the entire time. 

“My darling. Come to my chambers tonight and we shall finish this sketch, with a lot of wine and cheese.” Ordering him but in a very seductive matter. Though this may not last forever, I might as well enjoy the time in the present. 

“Add some oranges please, and peaches.” My hands moved around to then place my hand right underneath his neck. 

“And make sure those peaches are extremely juicy.” Telling him as my lips hovered over his but didn’t kiss. 

“Is that understood?” 

“Yes m’lady.” He shivered and gave him one extremely long kis to the point I gave his bottom lip a quick suck and bite. He moaned for a moment as I got up from the ground and my boot knife since I forgot to put it in my boot. 

“Ciao Grigor!” Swaying my hips a little more to know that he was staring directly at my ass. He is starting to grow on me and these unknown feelings that have entered my core are rather nice. Though this will not be a cliche story of where I just ignore my feelings and take months on them. I’m a little smarter than that. 

Making it inside the palace to see Count Orlo walking up the stairs with rolled up maps tucked in his arms. Catching up to him as he turned his head to shake it at me. 

“You missed the meeting.” He commented as I sighed. 

“My apologies. You going to slap me on the wrist for missing?” 

“No. Just you’re here to help, not sleep with the enemy.” 

“Think of it as a way for me to help get closer to the enemy. What did I miss?” 

“Catherine is going with Elizabeth to the front in order to bring up the moral with the soldiers. It’s a good tactic to get the military on our side and then the church afterwards.” They looked up maps underneath his arm? 

“Are those maps Orlo?” He motioned me into the empty room. 

We walked over to the big table for him to plop down all the rolled up papers he had tucked underneath his arms. Going through them till he found the one he was looking for. Opening it up to then place random tabletop places. The entire war map was displayed before me as I noticed that a lot of the Sweds were winning this war. 

“The Swedish have taken control of Sosnovyy Bor. An important port but not as important as Vyborg where we’re keeping them completely out of.” Taking a look to see how close Sosnovyy Bor was to St. Petersburg and it’s closer than I could’ve imagined. At any time they could easily invade St. Petersburg and we lose the war. Though it would be a good way so that Peter can be bethrowned but now can head into Moscow then to us. I’m going to avoid bloodshed in this battle. 

“Orlo. How much has Catherine learned from this map?” 

“She told me that she would get all the information she needed when arriving at the front.” Great. 

“Orlo. Let me have this map and I’ll go through my studies to see if I can find a solution.” I think I have an idea. 

“What are you planning?” Rolling up the map for myself then smiling. 

“Making Catherine look like a genius.” Walking away from Orlo to then head to my chambers. 

This..this might work. 

**_*The Next Morning*_ **

Since I missed the meeting because of lust and sketches. Catherine came up with a brilliant idea (not sarcastic at all I promise) that we would go to the front to see the soldiers and how the war is going. This is a good learning chance on my military tactics that I was more than happy to accompany her to the front. 

Now I understand what she’s trying to do and I’m here to help with bringing up the soldiers moral! But at such Godless hours in the morning. And macaroons? Bring them a feast with warm meat and vegetables! Not sugary sweets! Who knows maybe it will. Catherine does know what she’s doing...most of the time. Not that she isn’t smart but soldiers prefer victories over sweets, but we won’t know till we get there. 

My hand was resting on Grigor's bare chest for me to open my eyes. I’m meant to go with Catherine and Elizabeth to the front for some moral and aid. On our way there I plan on slipping a little advice under Catherines greatness. Sort of passing a note in order to get the War moving on. 

Scooting over to place a soft kiss on his cheek for him to still be asleep. Fernanda came into the bedroom with my clothes for the ride. She looked at Grigor then making sure that she wasn’t too loud. 

“Heavy sleeper. We’ll be fine.” Telling her as I lifted the nightgown off for her to hand me my white shirt. The corset was next for me as I looked over at Grigor who was still asleep. Hopefully this doesn’t wake him up. Placing the corset on my body as I stood straight up to wait for her to start tightening it. 

“Holy shit!” Whispering as she pulled a little to the tight. I think my lungs are coming out of my throat! Another quick tight pull for her to tie it up for Grigor to still be asleep. I finished getting dressed and he was still asleep. 

“I’ll be going to the front of Fernanda. Let him know whenever he wakes up that I’m not sure when I’ll get back.” Telling her as she nodded. She handed me my belt and sword for me to tighten it. Then finally my boot dagger for safety measures. If I’m going to be with a bunch of men then I’m going to stay safe. I do need something to do on the ride so why not a book. The Spirit of the Laws by Montesquieu, seems fitting. 

Walking back over to Grigor's bed side to place a soft kiss on his forehead. This must’ve woken him since he grabbed my arm softly. Opening his eyes slightly for him to get up from the bed and rub his eyes. 

“Good morning.” Telling him as he yawned. 

“Good morning. Where are you off to?” 

“I’m going to the front with Catherine and Elizabeth for the day.” Kissing his lips for him to nod then widened his eyes. 

“To the front? You’re not even Russian! So why do you care about the war?” Though he does have a point since they’re not my men, not even my country. 

“You do remember that I’m here for Catherine. Where she goes I must go, and if she is to go to the front then I must go to the front.” Telling him yet he was still confused about my reasoning. 

“I’ll be just fine. You know that I’m more than capable of handling myself.”

“Let me kiss you for a few more minutes please.” He begged to pull me on top of him and smashed his lips against mine. Sitting in his lap for him to place kisses all over my neck and face. His lips are wonderful and extremely intoxicating. But as much as I would love him to undress me and ravish me, I have to get going for our trip. 

“Grigor..Grigor stop…” Laughing for him to stop and look at me. 

“Must you go?” 

“Yes. I promise I’ll be back this evening and you can tell me about that new trick you’ve learned.” 

“Which one?” 

“The seated wheelbarrow I think is what you called it.” Climbing off him to stand up next to him.

“Ciao Grigor.” He took my hand to place a soft kiss for me to walk away. I could hear Catherine coming towards the door from the other side. Opening it to see her all dolled up in her appropriate attire. 

“Good morning Chiara.” Bubbly and excited in a sense for the front. 

“Good morning Catherine. You are more ready than ever I see.” Telling her as we began walking down the hall. 

“I’m very excited to see the front. It should be a very important learning experience for me and should help with the coup tremendously.” She told me as I nodded. 

“Have you been keeping up with the war?” Asking her for us to start walking down the stairs to the carriages. 

“Not really. Velementov can give me an update on arrival.” He won’t have time. He’s too busy trying to win the war! 

“But you have to go in with some sort of plan Catherine. Even you would have something like that of the sorts going into it.” Telling her as she stopped walking down the stairs to turn to face me. 

“This isn’t a tactic. And I imagine you are unaware of what’s going on in the war just as much as I am.” I love her confidence but this sort of idea that he’ll just tell her his plans. I think Catherine needs to understand the true situation. 

“The Sweds have taken control of Sosnovyy Bor and will make their way up the coast to invade St. Petersburg. If they keep Bor they’ll use it as a city to regather supplies, the man power, and then they head to Saint Petersburg. If Velementov gets his head together he can invade Bor easily and push them all the way back to Hanko. Then from Hanko to Mariehamm, take over that group of islands and then the Sweds are back into their country. The war is over and we win. Only problem is that the Sweds have an extremely strong hold Hanko which will require even..” 

“Catherine! Oh and Chiara I am delighted that both of you will be joining me on this trip. It’s quite lonely when I make this journey. Come come.” Motioning for us to follow her. 

We stood next to the carriage as two servants placed two boxes inside the carriage. I’m assuming those are the macaroons. Elizabeth was first to climb in, followed by me then finally Catherine. What a weird way to bring morale up but if the boots fit then the boot fits. 

“Chiara you have such a unique way of living.” Elizabeth commented for the carriage to start moving. 

“Thank you?” 

“I’ve heard stories like you Chiara. Women who go above the normal parts of society, always leads to such tragic deaths in the end. Poor Joan of Arc was burned at the steak, Artemisia of Caria who jumped from a tall rock in Leucas Greece.” I ummm. I don’t plan on leaping from a rock for the love of my life, and The Catholic church won’t burn me for heresy. 

“No matter. Just know that it’s an exciting time to get to know you. For someone who only fucks one person you’re stronger than most.” Oh my god what is happening!? 

I must say that Aunt Elizabeth is an interesting sort of woman who I think is as mad as a dog but smarter than most people realize. I believe that she uses her own sexuality to her advantage and sort of does what’s best for Peter. Which is understandable for she is his aunt. But there’s more to her than she’s letting on. 

But to the front! 

“It is nivering.” Elizabeth was messing with her cape as I was looking outside into the forest. Even though the Emperor is a sack of shit the landscape is gorgeous. 

“A bit. But I’m glad you’ve allowed us to come with you on this experience.” I’m glad but I’m just exhausted. 

“Oh I enjoy both of your company. You Catherine laugh at my jokes and you Chiara with your wit and spiteful tongue.” I wouldn’t call it spiteful. Maybe? 

“Not to mention Catherines tales of German childhood are whimsical, and make me wish I knew what a kugelhopf was.” It’s a cake. Right? 

“It is just a cake.” That’s what I thought. It’s a sort of cake that has raisins, fresh oranges, or lemons, and almonds. Mostly served at breakfast time if I remember correctly. They talked for a few moments till the mood changed within the carriage. Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window. 

“You should prepare yourself for a little unpleasantness on arrival.” It’s the front. I’m not exactly expecting a picnic on arrival. 

“Yes. Of course.” 

“So tell me then Elizabeth. What exactly is the attitude of the Russian army?” She looked at me with a small devilish smile. 

“That we will not stop until every last Swedish soldier is dead. That is the attitude of the Russian army.” Leaning in closer to her as I was doubting that answer. On paper yes that would be the attitude, in the history books yes. 

“Elizabeth. What is the..” The carriage stopped before I could finish asking her my question. I get that she understood what I was asking in the first place yet she has to put on a brave face to get ready for the front. 

The carriage door opened for the smell of blood, vomit, gunpowder, and so much more to come swerling into the carriage. This is what war smells of. Blood and powder. I’m for certain that my great great Grandfather Sir Fabrizio would be proud of me finally experiencing some war. Even if it is just chatting with the Generals. Maybe throw in a few strategies I’ve studied through my entire life. 

Catherine was the first one out as I noticed she was in a little star struck and blocking the door. Quickly moving for Elizabeth to come out and then followed by me. My boots sunk into the mud a little as it looked like a horrid place. War is horrid just remember this Chiara. 

So many injured..so many dead. How can The Emperor who has been losing non stop allow this much carnage? The amount of lost lives alone, though war is war but you have to be aware when you’re on the losing side! Even I know that much! Wait Chiara. This is war and these men know that they might do for their country, for war is unavoidable. 

“Ladies!” We turned our heads to see Velementov and his aids coming out of his tents. 

“Empresses and Duchess. How wonderful that you’ve come. You are an inspiration to us all.” Diamonds in the rough are exactly what I would call us at this moment. 

“Would you care for a macaroon? We’ve brought 300 for the men.” Ah yes. The Macaroons in order to bring up the moral of war. 

“Do you mind if I take a couple?” He shoved two into his mouth and then a few into his pockets. Even I must say when I get back I’m going to stuff my face with panettones and delicious pastas. 

“Please. Follow me.” Velementov instructed with his mouth full of food. Catherine looked absolutely disgusted and almost green before my eyes. 

“What is that smell?” 

“Bodies, mud, horse shit, smoke of cannons. It is not a place for women.” I feel offended. Joan of Arc and Khutulun were on the battlefield fighting alongside the men. Maybe not as much of the gunpowder and cannons but definitely the smell of blood and horse shit. 

“If it is a place where Russian men die, then it is a place for us.” Elizabeth responded to Velementov’s statement. 

“How is the war progressing General?” Asking Velementov for him to sigh a little. 

“We have received some setbacks.” Some? 

“But what the peevish Swede entirely lacks is our ferocious Russian fighting spirit. That in the end, always guarantees victory.” I think the Mangolians thought of that once but they successfully invaded Russia. 

“So we’re losing?” Catherine and I asked and could immediately tell Elizabeth was burnt. 

“Catherine! Chiara! Focus on the men. And only victory. They need hope.” Not my men. My men are in their warm beds with their family not fighting some war in order to prove that you’re just as good as your own father. Too soon? I watched as Catherine and Elizabeth began to pass around Macaroons to the men and put on a brave face. Bread and meat would be much better than macaroons but I understand the reasoning behind it. 

“I’m told you’re prepared to pose for a battle painting.” A battle painting? 

“Yes indeed General. Whatever will help fire the men’s morale.” A painting? Really? 

“A grand victorious painting of the two of you is sure to do just that.” A painting!? So that the men could have a little time for themselves? Never! 

“Tell me Velementov. What is your strategy exactly? From what I’ve read it’s been nothing but full head on attacks.” Stating as he took a macaroon from his pocket. 

“The Emperor has ordered us to keep full on head attacks to the Sweds.” Catherine and Elizabeth were getting themselves ready for the war painting for me to start thinking about the strategies that have been taught to me from past Knights of my family. 

“Velementov. I assume you’re away from the Norman Conquest of England in 1066?” Asking as I motioned for his aid to pull out a map. 

“Williams' army contained 2,000 cavalrymen and 5,000 infantrymen with crossbows, bows, and swords. Williams only option was for a frontal assault in order to invade. After a no so frontal assault, William personally led a cavalry charge but was turned back by the Saxon defenses and the horrible weather of England. He was then defeated. Not to mention rumors of Williams death began going around, which we all know was a lie because he was seen alive, rallied his troops and renewed the assault. He ordered his soldiers to fire at a much higher angle instead of directly into the army in order to break their defense.” He looked annoyed as the map was opened for me to look at where exactly the war was going on. 

“I don’t need a lecture on past military tactics. I might be a dishonorable general but not a moron.” That’s not what I’m trying to do exactly. 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do Velementov. I know that the Sweds are held up in Sosnovyy Bor and from a reliable source that they might head into St. Petersburg.” Looking at a much bigger map to see that the Sweds had locked down Sosnovyy Bor. 

“If you do not take Sosnovyy Bor back from the Sweds then you loose Saint Petersburg and then you might as well wave the white flag of war.” He knows and is aware of this. I think that the Emporer is too busy making stupid ideas and jokes that he doesn’t know that the Sweds are literally at his doorstep. 

“What I’m saying is that you rain in from all different angles. You block them by the sea and by land to rain down on very different angles. There is only one road that the Sweds can use in order to escape and that’s an easy blockade to form as well. Attacking your own city may not be the best idea, but you save St. Petersburg from those damn Sweds. You then push them back to Hanko to surround them there.” 

“You are a rare flower..a flower that blooms in the middle of a battlefield full of dead soldiers.” Velementov commented for me nod. 

“One must have an understanding of war if one is to lead. Atleast I get the chance to actually understand tactics.”

“Whenever I am back at the palace. I might call upon you for more advice on war.” Picking my hand up to kiss it. Yeah this won’t be happening in a lifetime and even if he was the last man on earth I still wouldn’t sleep with him. 

The carriage ride was dead silent before me. I could tell both Catherine and Elizabeth were beside themselves on having to stand on top of dead soldiers for a portrait. While I on the other hand feel extremely successful for sort of conducting my own first military tactic. Hopefully they can take back Bor and all will be settled. 

“Stop!” Elizabeth ordered to bang her cane on the top of the carriage. We stopped as I looked up from my book. 

Elizabeth climbed out of the carriage to stand in the middle of the forest. She began to hollar, kick, and looking like she was going to rip her own hair out of her body. That’s one way to deal with your problems and no wonder she’s kept herself sane. We looked at each other for me to wonder what that was about. Then back out to the window for a little more screaming. Only seconds later she gathered herself back together as Catherine and I watched her climb back into the carriage and place her poker face on to us. Catherine’s mood changed from tears into anger. 

“Are you alright?” Asking both of them but definitely towards Elizabeth. 

“Of course. Whatever it was is floating on the wind now. Do you need to? Both of you? We can stop.” Though I do feel the pain of these men. This is not my country and hasn’t affected my day to day life when I return home to Italy. This was only meant to wager Catherine in good favor. 

“I need to scream. But not into the air, but at the world for allowing this to happen.” 

“War is inevitable, since cavemen smashed each other’s faces in for control of the fire stick.” 

“It cannot be. It is a choice.” 

“Things that are built in our nature are not choices.” 

“Such as our human need to seek companionship.” Commenting to look back down into my book. A macaroon sounds delicious. If a bunch of soldiers can have a macaroon then don’t mind if I do. Opening the box to grab a pink and blue macaroon to pop the pink one in my mouth. 

I’m hungry. There’s no need to think that I’m some heartless woman because that is not the case. War is inevitable such as Elizabeth stated and there is no such thing as a permanent peaceful society. Eventually that society must go through blood in order to keep that peace. Both Elizabeth and Catherine watched me eat the blue one as if it was a crime. 

“Can’t decide if I can stomach a macaroon or not.” Catherine took the blue box from the ground to then chuck it directly out of the carriage into the forest. There’s no need to waste macaroons, and these were delicious. 

“FUCK!” She screamed for me to close my book and place it next to me. 

“There you go. Let it out.” 

“We have to object to this. We cannot subject men to this nightmare, their lives and hopes extinguished. Russia cannot continue on this path.” 

“We will prevail.” 

“At what cost?” 

“Well, that is the trick to it. Knowing when the cost is still bearable and when it has tipped too far.” Though it is a certain matter that is meant to happen, eventually there is a time to call it quits. Unless you’re the Christians and Muslims and think it’s a great idea to have a war that lasts 780 years. 

“That seemed too far.” 

“I’ve seen worse. But I admire your heart and fire.” 

“I am scorched by that, certainly and will not forget it.” 

“What?” 

“I hoped it would happen. You are becoming a Russian.” 

I think Catherine and I need to have a long talk on ruling an Empire. War is inevitable, war is not a one time deal that goes away after a few days. It is only the continuance of politics but not solved in the halls until it’s too late. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Perhaps I was too harsh. I mean. Though war is inevitable and will indeed cost a lot of lives. I think that I was a little cruel to Catherine and her ideals. She’s very inexperienced when it comes to this life and haven’t had the world of war drilled into her head like my family. I just want to go back to the Palace so Grigor and I can eat dinner then crawl into bed. Never would’ve thought that I would be enjoying someone's company this much in such a small amount of time. 

The carriage turned down onto the main path for Catherine to begin gathering herself with her anger much more in control. Elizabeth was smiling as she was looking at the palace through the carriage window. 

“Ah. Home sweet home.” She kept that weird smile on her face as I was fixing my cape. 

“You’re not a joyful person are you Chiara?” Elizabeth blurted which made my eyes widened a little. 

“I am on most occasions. Just today was an exception.” 

“You were harsh on the field. A little compassion can go a long way Chiara.” Sorry that I don’t open my legs to ever walking being that foot in my general direction. Maybe if you focused more on your head and reality instead of that stinky fishy thing between your own legs then the world might shine brighter. Is what I would like to say. 

“Elizabeth you know absolutely nothing about who I am. Nothing. Zilch! Get off that high horse you enjoy riding so damn much to have a much better reality of the world.” This whore of a woman who spends her time teaching butterflies has no right to pass judgement onto me and my own personal views. The carriage stopped for me to practically kick open the door for myself to climb out. 

“Don’t mind her Aunt Elizabeth. She does have compassion under that skin, just knows when and when not to use it in her standards.” Listening to the last of Catherine for me to start walking up the stairwell. Stupid women whose hair looks like some sort of mushroom. 

Where is Grigor? I need to see Grigor. 

Fucking stupid royal air heads. Let’s go pass out macarons to make the soldiers feel better for fighting for a fucking cause that doesn’t even matter! Egotistical bastardo! We need to pick up the pace on putting Catherine at the top of the food chain for this country. This War if not done properly will end in the Swedish favor and they will lose St. Petersburg, then Moscow, and goodbye to the Russian Empire. I will not be around to watch the fall. I grab Catherine, Leo for her own pleasure, Marial because I enjoy her temper, Orlo due to his vast knowledge, and Grigor for the obvious reasons. 

This is becoming far too stressful for my taste at the moment. Shaking my head to make it to the apartment section of the palace to hurry my pace a little more. Leo was walking out of Catherines room with a bottle and two glasses in his hand. He smiled at me to start walking towards him. I feel like a herd of Wildebeest at the moment and I might run over Leo if he doesn’t move. 

“Oh dear Duchess you look rather annoyed. A drink perhaps?” Halting directly past him to take a few steps backwards. Catherine had mentioned that his drinks are quite relaxing with the different flavors. 

“What have you got?” It better be something delicious that’ll calm my nerves. 

“Peach vodka.” Never had it but it sounds ravishing. Nodding for us to enter Catherines apartment to sit down at the living room for me to sit next to the fire. Leo poured me a drink to hand me the glass as I took a sip. 

  
“God that’s strong.” I could feel my chest exploding. It’s delicious but damn is that strong. Taking another sip for him to sit across from me. 

“Vodka is made from Russian tears so it’s going to make you feel some sort of emotion.” How very...Russian I think. 

“How was the front lines?” Leo asked as he got comfortable in his chair. 

“Oh the usual Leo. Blood, horse shit, and so bleek. Get ready for a long discussion with Catherine if you talk politics with one another.” Taking another sip for the drink to start making my cheeks feel warm. It’s absolutely delicious and I definitely want some more of this delicious vodka. I wonder if oranges would be good to mix with vodka. 

“Have you thought about mixing citrus with vodka?” His eyes widened a little bit at the thought of it. 

“Chiara that would be absolutely delicious. It would create such a punching taste to the body that I’m afraid it would knock you down on your ass. Genius.” He was looking at the glass for me to wonder. He’s a lover, and I’m new to this game so I can finally ask him a very important question. 

“Leo tell me something. What do you even gain as a lover?” It’s out of the blue yes since he wasn’t expecting me to ask this kind of question. But from one lover to another I get the feeling he can give me advice on to handle these feelings. 

“I get to witness the true Catherine. Not just in physical appearance I get to know her. I get the chance to pick apart her mind, challenge her, and understand the true nature of mind and soul. Being a lover is much more about the love making part of it Chiara.” Holding the glass close to me as I crossed my left leg over my right. 

“Is it worth it?” He doesn’t even know what Catherine is doing. She’s plotting to overthrow the current Government and he has absolutely no clue. So much for seeing her true colors, but then again he could be a spy. Yet like Marial said, far too handsome. 

“Yes. Every moment I’ve spent with her. She shakes my core in some way that I felt impossible. I’ve fallen for this extraordinary woman who I get this strong feeling that she also loves me.” Sighing st his comment to start thinking on my interest in Grigor. Do I love him? Is this just lust? I haven’t yearned like this before and it feels foreign in my life. I may not be in love quite yet but possibly in the future perhaps? 

“You’ve must’ve seen parts of Grigor that even his own wife hasn’t seen. Though they’ve been married for a little longer than Peter and Catherine, Grigor must’ve shown you a side of him that they don’t even know.” His artwork? I imagine his wife has seen it just prefers not to deal or acknowledge it at the end of the day. 

“I think so. I’m not quite sure or used to what’s going on here. This wasn’t even why I came here in the first place. The goal wasn’t to find a lover. This achievement was meant to help Catherine deal with the horrid beginning and adjustment to royal life.” Drinking the rest of the vodka for me to place the glass down. 

“She told you that Peter punched her in her stomach right? After he shot her bear and burned down her school.” Leo nodded at my comment to take another drink. 

“How could anyone handle that? I would’ve just killed him on the spot if he ever laid a hand on me in such a manor. It doesn’t matter anyhow. Excuse me for rambling Leo.” He grabbed the glass bottle to fill up my drink. 

“Be gentle with Grigor. From what I’ve gathered and what Catherine has told, his wife and the Emperor just ride over him.” I mean. In bed I know exactly how he likes it. But I am getting better with my anger when it comes to things. It’s mostly just a culture shock into things and that I swear. 

“Speaking of the devil. I’d like to forget the horrors that I saw today for a few moments. Have you seen him?” 

“I think he was in his apartment.” Nodding for me to get up from the chair and smiling at him. 

“Thank you. And thanks for the drink, send a bottle into my apartment if you don’t mind.” Grabbing the glass to start walking towards the door. 

“Of course. One must enjoy some sweet libations to keep themselves sane.” He escorted me out as I stood in the doorway. He handed me a spare bottle to then look down the hall. 

“It is such an..” He stopped mid sentence as I was assuming he was going to say something extremely naughty about Catherine to me. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t speak of your cousin in such a matter. Would make things rather awkward. Goodnight Chiara.” 

“Goodnight Leo.” Smiling at him for the doors to close in front of me. Leo is definitely a nice chap who I get the feeling always keeps Catherine on her toes. In a goodway of course. 

Either Grigor is in his apartment waiting for the word I’ve returned or in my room waiting for me in there. I miss his warmth, his smell of fire and pine which sort of surprises me after having loads of sex. I also have a theory that I’ve been working on that when I’m sleeping he’s secretly drawing me. Sometimes I wake up in the night to grab a drink of water to then hear his pencil being used right next to me! Just have to wake up and catch him off guard! 

Taking another sip of my vodka to open the door into my apartment to only see Peter standing at the foot of my bed. I was sort of expecting him at some point due to my stunt on the frontlines. Slowly closing the door behind me as I walked over to the table to place down the vodka and glass. 

“You think you’re fucking clever don’t you? Giving Velementov tactics on how to lead my own fucking army.” That was quick. Well he wasn’t doing a good job in the first place, someone had to step in and help. 

“The answer to your question is yes Emperor Peter. I only gave him advice on what he should do in order to keep the Swedish back out of Russia. He had a choice on whether to follow or not follow my advice.” He stomped over to me and tried to look intimidating. He was not, in fact more like a spoiled child before my eyes. 

“I should fucking beat you for what you’ve done! Don’t ever get in the influence of my army ever again you fucking bitch.” What an insult! I’M SHAKING IN MY BOOTS BECAUSE I’M SO INSULT AND THREATENED BY THIS CHILD! 

“Well you have two options then don’t you Peter. If he takes my advice and wins then you have defeated the Swedish and can easily push them back to their own lands. I will be expecting a thank you and an apology for when that happens.” Leaning against the fireplace setting up my option two statement. 

“My second option is to fucking beat you in open court and throw you out of my own country. Just because you’re a fucking Duchess doesn’t give you some sort of shield to protect me from you.” Well it does. 

“If you say so. But I would hate for the rest of Europe to get involved with your self-esteem war against Sweden. For the record that’s what everyone thinks that this is nothing but a chance to fill in the shoes of your dead father.” Oh don’t worry I know what I’m saying. As long as I don’t bring up his dead mother. 

“Like you could get the rest of those fuckers involved. They love me and they love Russia.” No one outside of Russia loves Russia. It’s a cold wasteland! 

“This country is so backwards that they wouldn’t waste one singular soldier on your land! How blind are you? I’m the first person who's ever put you in your place?” Approaching him with my hands crossed over my chest. 

“Shut up you bitch.” Again. What an insult!

“Did your mother or father never discipline you? Your long list of nannies teach you any manners? Did they always give you what you want!?” His entire body from what I could see was turning dark red. Almost darker than a sweet cherry. Peter decided to come into my room and chose violence against me! I’m just defending myself from the toddler before me! 

“God I should’ve known you were a spoiled brat when Catherine told me you punched her because she was angry!” Laughing at him to pick up my glass to take a long drink. 

“She slapped me!” Throwing it in the fire out of the rage that was forming inside of me. 

“When you killed her bear that you gave to for her wedding present!”

“I told her I was sorry!” 

“Oh and you actually meant it? Face it Peter you’re a spoiled adolescent who has no idea what he’s doing!” He was about to scream bloody murder. He looked over to see my trunk full of swords. Dear God is he going to try and fight me! He ran over to grab one of my swords and hold it up to me. Grabbing my boot dagger as I waited for him to do something. 

“With all your swords I imagine you can’t even fight properly!” Bold of him to assume! Wait! Running over behind the vanity to grab the Scimitar I had hiding behind the vanity! I’m aware this is used for cavalry units but I can definitely make this work! Unsheathing it to put the dagger back in my boot. 

“I will not hold back because you’re a female!” Swinging my sword around me waiting for him to move. 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Raising my eyebrow as I began circling one another. 

Peter's first charge was sloppy for me to block his attacks and kick him onto the love seat. I plan on playing defence the entire time to avoid any sort of bloodshed on my part. He’s the one attack as I’m the one blocking his horrible attacks. Pouncing up from the love seat to take off his long robe and act all “I’m ready to fight now!” stance and attitude. 

“Fine. If you want me to fight you like a true man than you have brought it on yourself!” He screamed to try for a low strict on my legs. Jumping back to block his low attack! 

“Going for the legs is a cheap shot sei un idiota!” Kicking him directly in his chest that almost knocked him over the love seat. 

“Sei un cretino! Non hai assolutamente idea di cosa stai facendo, vero?” Lifting up the sword to place it in front of my face to clash our swords together. 

“Please speak a language that I can understand!” Pushing him back for him pounce back up and start swinging. 

There’s a reason why swordsmen are such wonderful dancers. We’re light on our toes and must keep a constant aware of our area. You hear the comparison of sword fighting and dancing constantly being compared with one another and it’s a rightful comparison. 

My feet are as light as a bird flying through the sky, my eyes are entranced by the movement of my opponent who is sadly horrid at this dance. You feel the music with your arms on how fast and you strike and defend yourself from the opponent. It can be a waltz or even a harsh presto that leaves you wondering if you’ll even make it out alive. 

Peter began throwing his sword down upon me as hard as I could to continue backing up from each blow he enforced. The problem with fighting in your room that you sometimes forget about the rest of the furniture in the room! Backing up to fall down onto the other love seat. He was about to throw his sword down for me to lift my legs, crossing them and wrapping them around his neck for me to start squeezing. I could easily snap his neck if I didn’t want the rest of Russia to witness his death! A child like Peter must be made to suffer in public for him to see what he hates the most be the last thing in his life. It’s fitting and it drives them mad! 

“Women in trousers must scare you Peter!” Chuckling as he was trying to move my boot from his neck. Turning my boots for his head to face up towards the ceiling for my heel almost in his face. 

“No being able to lift up ones dress in order to fuck must really irritate you!” 

“I prefer women with absolutely no clothes.” Tightening my grip for his head to raise up, grabbing for as much air as he could. 

“No wonder no man has the balls to marry you! You’re only good for love making! Not to mention your swordsmanship is weak so that just makes it more difficult doesn’t it!” BASTARDO!

“Tu bastardo! Non rinuncerò mai alla mia spada per qualche stupido anello e decreto!” He was confused till I sighed and had to remind myself that he doesn’t speak Italian. 

“I shall never relinquish my sword for some dumb ring and decree!” Spitting at him for me to pull him down and punch him directly in the face in his. My legs launched him from my grip for him to stumble back. Popping back up and grabbed my sword from the ground. He was reaching for his but I kicked it away from him underneath the bed. Doesn’t hold the sword properly which allows me to practically throw it out of his hands. 

“Not such a great Emperor who can’t even handle a simple combat.” Tilting my head a little with a coy smile displayed. The great thing of having a long blood line of Knights is that I am able to learn a vast amount of techniques. 

“There’s something my Grandmother always told me because she once fought for the Holy Roman Empire. A woman must be highly skilled above a man in order for her to succeed. She rode into war on a monsterous red shirt that when she came back from battle it had turned into a completely different shade of red.” Peter gulped as I knelt down. Lowering my sword to place it directly underneath his chin. 

“Never unsheath a weapon on me again. Is that understood? I could give a shit if you are an Emperor. If you were even the King of the world I would not care. Don’t ever draw a sword on me because I will win.” He was smiling? Wait a minute. My eyes trailed down to make OH MY GOD! 

“What a woman you are! No wonder Grigor enjoys spending all over his time with you. God you just made my cock so fucking hard. I wish for you to sit down and ride me!” My eyes widened for him to slide out from under me and began undressing himself. 

“Peter...you do know that we’re related now by marriage right?” 

“Since when does that stop anyone? The fucking English sleep with their own cousins that are blood related.!” I think I’m going to throw up. I could feel my stomach beginning to mangle inside of me from even the thought! 

The doors busted open for Grigor to smile but turn into shock at the sight he was witnessing before him. Peter and I both looked at him as I was waiting for Peter to say something. I could feel my blood rushing throughout my entire body all the way down to the tip of my toes from how anxious I just became. Obviously I have a sword in my hand so nothing was going to happen in the first place. 

“Grigor. Control your fucking lover in the palace.” He barked at Grigor for him to grab his robe and stomped out of the room. Peter marched out for Grigor to shut the door immediately behind him. Putting my Scimitar back into the holding as I tossed it onto the love seat. 

“Are you okay?” Grigor asked for the blood to keep increasing. The adrenaline is so much good! 

“Oh I’m fine! That was a cake walk compared to other fights.” Telling him for him to cup my face and check for any fresh battle scars. 

“Grigor I’m fine.” God the adrenaline! My entire stomach is filled with butterflies flying around, blood pumping through my entire body. At once I can feel the hand that I punched Peter with was beginning to hurt. It’s been a while since I’ve punched someone hard like I did with Peter. My other hand was rubbing it for Grigor to grab it and act as if he was some Doctor of some sorts. 

“What happened?” He asked to squeeze a little too hard. I flinched a little for him to sigh and was beginning to over panic. Was Peter’s nose bleeding? 

“I’ll call for some ice.” Rushing over to the bell to pull the string to alert whoever was available to bring me some ice. 

“Did you see him bleeding by chance?” 

“No it wasn’t.” Okay good. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” If I tell Grigor that I was going to kill The Emperor I’m not quite sure on how he would react. But if I make up a lie it would definitely lead to another bad reaction that feels uncontrollable. I am screwed no matter what route I decide to take in this situation! 

“I uh…” 

“You 're going to...sleep with Peter!?” No. No no no! 

“Dear God no! Grigor I despise him more than you do!” He already took the thought he already had and was off. I could see Grigor's mind running at an alarming rate before me and I don’t think I can stop it! 

“Grigor Grigor look at me.” Standing in front of him to place my hands on his cheeks to have him focus on me. 

“Peter will never put his hands on me. I won’t let him.” 

“Then why was he in here?” Maybe he won’t mind if I tell him? I mean to be fair Peter started the fight I just happened to finish before I actually sliced him up like a piece of meat. 

“Because...Bec..” Removing my hands to face the fire for me to hold myself. 

“Because he’s Emperor!”

I could feel my blood rushing, my heart pounding, and my breathing becoming short. He thinks he can just come into my life, sleep with my wife and the love of my life! No! Not anymore! I’m going to put a stop to this! 

Storming out of Chiara’s room to start marching down the hall. There has to be some way of punishing him for everything! He can have George all he wants at this point but Chiara is crossing the line now!

How would I punish him? I can’t do anything bloody because that just leaves an absolute mess! Beating? I stopped myself halfway through the hallway to find a small room. A painter was on the floor working on something as I looked over at him and sighed. 

“Fuck off.” Yelling at him for me to start circling the room. Can’t stab him, can’t beat him, can’t send a wild animal, and I can’t shoot him. 

I..can’t..

Wait a minute. I looked down to see a small bowl and scrapper that had some paint on it. That..that might work. Grabbing the scrapper out of the bowl to walk out of the room. He’s sulking in his food at the moment due to the rejection of Chiara. 

Hearing him eat to shove the scrapper up into my shirt a little more to see him feasting on Louis' food. Borscht. I can mix the paint into the borscht when he’s got his entire head turned away from me. 

“Ah Grigor! Try this black bread with moose lips. Makes my cock hard like your wife and lover. How on earth you’ve managed to wrangle these women into your life is very impressive.” That vile smile he enjoys displaying that makes me want to shove this down his throat! He held up the plate for me to grab it and take a chunk out of it. Throwing it onto the empty plate in my seat to sit down. 

“Fucking delicious.” 

“There’s Louis’ famous borscht too.” I can scrape it off in there, mix it and would not be the wiser. But how do I distract him to put the paint in? Ummm. The pig!

“Remember when we shot that fucking pig?” Laughing for me to point at the pig head mounted on his wall. Peter turned around for me to shove the scrapper into the borscht to stir it around as fast as I could. Pulling the scrapper from the bowl to hide it back into the sleeve of my shirt. 

“Great day!” He smiled for me to nod along with him. Watching Peter grab his bowl to begin pouring the borscht into it. Here he goes. Fucking suffer you worthless little man. 

“You want some?” 

“I’ve eaten.” Wouldn’t touch that dish in a mile. 

“We should go play handball after this.” He offered for me to nod. I..I have to get him out of here so they don’t suspect the food if he comes ill. 

“Let’s go now!” We have to go now! I jumped out of my seat for Peter to keep his bowl with him. 

“Uh..maybe leave the food?” 

“Louis’ borscht? Are you out of your fucking mind? Of course I’m bringing it!” Possibly but shit! Watching him walk out of Zeus right behind turned my blood from boiling range to thin ice in a matter of seconds. 

I need to calm down! Grabbing the bottle of vodka to rip the cork off with my teeth then begin drinking it. I’m not having one of those reality moments where I question my actions because I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing. I’m going to punish the fool that has tried to come after my love! 

She’s more than my lover. Though our little time spent with one another it’s grown. Everytime I think about her my heart beats so fast I can feel it through my body. Her scent when she’s laying next to me in bed is intoxicating. For she has enchanted me with her words and actions that I may never get over. 

When at night she’s asleep and I lay awake wondering through my empty mind. I take a few moments to begin sketching her so that she may stay with me my entire life. For she will be leaving one day, I would prefer it to act if she wasn’t leaving quite yet. 

Chiara has overthrown and placed herself on the throne of where George once sat in my heart. I love her...though she doesn't love me, it is worth every moment I spend time with her. 

  
  



End file.
